


From Friend to Footslave

by Footchain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Mistress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footchain/pseuds/Footchain
Summary: 23 years old Tom tells the story about how he became his roommate and best friend Rebeccas foot slave two years ago. He remembers how his relationship with the two years younger, cheerful girl started, how it developed, and how they both got closer exploring his foot fetish more and more severe.This is what Rebecca is supposed to look like:s17.directupload.net/images/19…This story is completely FICTIONAL. If you have any questions or suggestions, by all means, please let me know.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Telling this story isn’t easy, because for the most part it will sound like some sleazy piece of fetish-fiction a lonely, fat redneck wrote. Well, everything I will tell you now actually happened to me two years ago, as fictional and made up as it will sound. I’m only telling this story anonymously in the first place because I want to inspire other people with a secret foot fetish who can’t live it out - If a chance presents before you, take it. Don’t be too ashamed to tell it to someone, if you have a special someone.  
Or in my case, don’t be afraid to risk something.

However, I should start with the summer two years ago, introducing myself. My name is Tom, I was then 21 years old and studied (and still do) Biology in my third semester in Berlin, Germany. To handle the costs as a poor student without financial help from his parents, I moved into a shared apartment at the beginning of my studies with three other young students, two girls and a guy. We all went along pretty well and even became friends to some decree, of interest for this story though is only Rebecca, with her nineteen years she was the baby in our group, cheerful, open-minded and always a dark, dirty joke on the lips. From the first moment I saw her I knew she somehow fascinated me. Not only her natural beauty, despite her young age and slender figure she was just as tall as me with her 5 feet, she always weared her long, darkbrown and silky hair up-pinned in a messy tail, with single hairs and wisps standing out and creating her inperfect beauty. The part of her that actually stood out to me though were her feet. When I was around fourteen I realized I have a strong footfetish, I understood why I always unconsciously stared at my female classmates shoes and feet when we had sport classes, I understood why I enjoyed to massage my ex-girlfriends feet so much. But since I hadn’t have a girlfriend for a while and was never brave enough to tell anyone about my fetish, I couldn’t live out in in any way. When I met Rebecca it didn’t take long for me to recognize how attracted I was to her feet. She always wore comfortable clothes, jeans or sweatpants with a nifty shirt, but the eye-catcher were her punky, black boots that didn’t fit the rest of her style at all, but were all the more mesmerizing. Since we spent a lot of time together, I had plenty of chances to glance at her socked feet when she was busy with something - Rebecca usually wore white ankle socks, often several days in succession as I soon noticed, and when she sat in her chair in our living room reading a book, she loved to let them dangle and play around with her dirtied, almost black toes. Sometimes when I sat next to her and tried desperately not to stare at her feet she wiggled her toes really brisk like she was trying to get my attention, but when I looked up I saw she only got to an exciting part of her book. Not to mention the situations where she was wearing no socks at all - she had big, slender feet with delicate, beautiful shaped toes, her soles seemed incredible smooth and she made a point of taking care of her toenails faithfully as one of the few things about her.

She was single, and so was I, but we both knew she wasn’t romantically interested in me, still we became more and more close friends. Day after day I fantasized about how much her feet must have been sweating in those boots, it was highsummer and always around 27 degrees outside, so her feet in her worn-out-socks in her punk-boots must been STEAMING. Sometimes when she came home from a lecture in the university she was too exhausted to go to her room and just let herself fall in her chair in the living room, peeling her boots off. The sweaty smell that spread inside the whole apartment in few moments was beyond stinky, it was outright nauseant. And while that got her many tongue-lashings from our two other roommates who were understandably disgusted, I instead had to always pretend to be appalled too, and leave for my room so Rebecca wouldn’t notice my nearly bursting pants. Rebecca was cool, she was carefree and did every dumb activity with you if it meant some fun, but we were only friends and there would have been no point in telling her of my fetish. So fantasies about her smelly, dirty feet were everything it would ever be for me. Until the four of us decided to play the good, old spin-the-bottle one evening in our shared living room. We had quite a lot of fun, and surely some of us were a bit drunk, most of the tasks were typical student-stuff like ‘Give her a kiss on the cheek’, ‘Take a shot’ and so on, nothing serious. While I didn’t really drink I didn’t mind those partygames either, every chance to be with Rebecca, and take a look at her feet on top of that, was welcome. This evening again she wore her technically white socks with rather dark soles from the cumulated sweat and dirt of three or four days. Nelly, the other girl that lived with us here, already gave her an angry lecture about her footsmell an hour ago, but all she got in response were Rebeccas steaming feet in her face, the brown-haired beauty teased Nelly with them giggling, and by now nobody didn’t really mind anymore. But Nelly obviously didn’t forget about it.  
“So, let’s get a bit more serious…” she proclaimed with a sinister smile to the three of us.  
“O-ho~” was Rebeccas smiling response. She was a sucker for serious. Ray, the fourth person living in this apartment, and I looked at each other and he asked, in a rather comical manner, “PLEASE EXPLAIN, MY QUEEN.”

Nelly suddenly stood up and posed like she was indeed the queen of some ancient fantasy-kingdom.  
“So I shall, my loyal subjects!” she procclaimed, earning cheerful applause from Ray and Rebecca. And from me, since I didn’t want to be a buzzkill. Luckily Nelly sat back on the floor again and pointed at Rebeckas feet.  
“They fucking stink, and we all know that.” Her tone was insulting and amused at the same moment, and Rebecca didn’t do more than smile provocative.  
“So what, bitch? Wanna kiss them?”

“No, not quiet.” grinned Nelly who probably had drunk the most alcohol out of us in the last two hours. “But whoever the bottle points to gets to take a deep, big sniff from your soles directly on his nose, rhyme not intended.”

“Oh fuck, no…”, laughed Ray while scratching his hair furiously, “isn’t it bad enough we have to suffer from Beckys Lack of foot-hygiene every day when she comes home? Fuck you Nelly!” He threw some chips at nelly but she didn’t so much as laugh shrugging, seemingly content with her idea. Rebecca too only shrugged with a disinterested face and said “Okay. I expected something really thrilling, but okay. Whatever floats your boat, Nelly.”  
We all had a good laugh. Well, expect for me, who just pretended to. This wasn’t good. The chance that I would have to smell Rebeccas totally worn-out, smelly socks in a few seconds was one to three, and while the thought of smelling the feet I was dreaming of nearly eight months by now was unimaginable exciting, the danger that anyone would notice I actually enjoyed it was far, far too big. And there would definitely happen something in my pants. But backing out now as the only person would only make me suspicious, so I had no chance but to pray. Nelly flipped the bottle, it spined, it spinned… and pointed to Rebecca. The relief that filled my entire body was tremendous. Nelly made a rash gesture towards Rebecca with her right hand and said “Go on. Just because they’re your feet doesn’t mean you don’t have to participate. Take at least on of them.” Rebecca rolled her eyes but didn’t really seem bothered. She put her left, socked foot on her nose and took a long, deep breath from it without hestitation. No second later did she pull away her foot with a disgusted face and coughed violently, accompanied from Rays and Nellys tearful laughter.  
“For FUCKS sake”, sweared Rebecca, “I really have to change my socks more often.”

“THANK YOU!!” added Nelly. “But it was you, that doesn’t count, so let’s do it again.”

“Come OOON!” objected Ray while he threw his arms into the air, but as I knew my friend he was too lazy (and drunk) to say any more, and so Nelly ignored him. Rebecca chuckled and took the bottle.  
“If you want to smell them that bad you have only to tell me, Nelly love. No problem at all.” I tried to ignore Rebeccas sweet voice as she said that, and Nelly only grinned, telling her to move the damn bottle. It was spinning. I prayed. Spinning. One to three. Spinning. The bottle pointed to me, and Nelly was clapping furiously while Ray just seemed to be happy it didn’t get him. Rebecca smiled at me apologetic and meant  
“I will really, really change them more often Tom, I promise.” Nelly however didn’t want to wait any longer.  
“Come on, you’re one of her best friends Tom, shouldn’t be too hard for you!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever…” I mumbled mustering all the strength I could. I would just sniff on it very quick, say it was fucking disgusting and that’s it. Nobody would notice anything, and I probably would still remember that moment for the next few years.  
I crouched to Rebecca who was holding both of her darkened soles towards me, supporting her legs with her arms. She smiled a bit uncomfortably. Usually it didn’t really seem to trouble her when others noticed her feet from a distance, but she looked not so happy with her friend smelling them from close-up, after she herself did and learned how incredible stinky they were. I brought her big, warm feet close to my face and took a sniff. I could feel my body heating up in a splitsecond, it was unimaginable. I thought I had an idea about how bad her feet smelled when I always sat next to her, but holding them directly on your nose is something completely different. The sweaty, cheesy smell was really salty and bitter, but had a sweet note I knew I would never get enough from if I would have the chance. Her socks smelled like an old shoe rack of a footballteam, only ten times worse, or better, in my case.  
To almost feel her warm, soft sockfabric on my face certainly didn’t help either. I took a second sniff. It was too wonderful to be true. It was true. Oh fuck. When I realized what I just did I jerked back from Rebeccas feet immediately and looked at the other two in panic - Ray and Nelly were laughing, the latter stated  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought your reaction would be” and Ray added “If I would have been in your shoes I wouldn’t have stopped to hold my breath, mate. Respect you pulled through.”  
At first I was irritated, but then I understood. They both thought I just pretended to smell Rebeccas feet, and misinterpreted my panic as a real sniff. Well, fair enough, they were both reasonably drunk, but this much luck COULDN’T exist… right?  
I looked over to Rebecca, she just smiled shyly and probably had the same thoughts as the both laughing messes next to us. Obviously, that much luck did exist. I couldn’t believe I got away with that one, that could have ruined our whole apartmentlife together. I joined my friends laughing and forgot that Rebecca was the only one that felt my breathing at her soles.


	2. From Friend to Footslave Pt.2 - Socked Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 years old Tom tells the story about how he became his roommate and best friend Rebeccas foot slave two years ago. He remembers how his relationship with the two years younger, cheerful girl started, how it developed, and how they both got closer exploring his foot fetish more and more severe.
> 
> This is what Rebecca is supposed to look like:  
> s17.directupload.net/images/19…
> 
> This story is completely FICTIONAL. If you have any questions or suggestions, by all means, please let me know.
> 
> Have a great day!

Two days after the feet-incident happened something that changed my life completely. It was a steaming hot summerday again, 29 degrees, and the teachers just gave most of the classes the day off, since it was just too hot for anyone to concentrate inside the rooms. Most of the students, including Ray and Nelly, decided to do something outside, like going to the beach, I for my part prefered to be in my room with my ventilator, an icecold drink and a good book. Rebecca asked me if we could go home together since she also didn’t feel like going to the beach right now, and so we were alone in our apartment shortly after. While I didn’t suspect anything odd at the time, a few minutes after we went to our rooms it knocked on my door.  
“Yepp?”

Rebecca held her beautiful face inside my room, her brown hair was bound in a messy tail again and she smiled mildly.  
“Would you mind coming over to my room for a second?”

“Uhm… sure, no problem.”  
I didn’t know what she was up to, probably wanted to show me a cool video on Youtube, or ask me about the solution of some homework she had, since I was two years older than her and generally tended to be a bit better in Biology. When I entered her room, it was chaotic as always, her clothes and underwear were laying around on the floor, everywhere were opened and still original-wrapped books, her PC was on and Rebecca sat cross-legged on her bed located at the opposite of the door. I sat down in the beanbag next to her bed and looked at her expectant.  
“Soo… what’s up? Need some help with something?”

She smiled, it wasn’t her usual, charismatic smile, but the one she only weared when she was excited and really thrilled to find something out. It was a stunning smile, no question, and it fitted her creative nature perfectly, but I still was always a bit scared when I saw it, as everyone else around her.  
“Actually Tom, there is a question that I have”, she opened her legs and let them dangle from the bed. She looked at me in a more serious manner then.  
“And I want you to answer honestly, in honor of our friendship, understood?”

I was confused and looked in her grasgreen eyes for a few seconds, but eventually nodded in agreement. “Sure Becky, I don’t really have any interesting secrets, and I wouldn’t lie to you anyway.”

“That so? Then tell me, what do you think about my feet?”

It was like she rammed a hammer against my head. I couldn’t stop myself from flinching, and she noticed, which only made her smile even wider. So she did notice something the evening two days ago, I thought to myself. But no use in lamenting about that now, I had to save what I still could.  
“... What do you mean, Becky? If you want me to remember you again to finally start changing your socks more often I will gladly do so.” I worked an amused undertone into my voice but it didn’t work, Rebeccas smile stayed.  
“Would you really prefer that, though? Honestly?”

I didn’t know what to answer. I felt I started sweating, and not because of the heat but because I had no idea how much exactly my friend knew or suspected.  
“Yepp, I mean… I have a nose too, right? After that stinky experience two days ag-”

She lifted both of her socked feet and pushed them right into my face. I wasn’t prepared for that so that I took a whole Sniff in. After that, all of my strength was gone. I wanted to flinch back or remove her feet with my hands, but her warm, sweat-soaked socks covered my entire face, and when I thought their smell two days ago was incredible strong, now I almost fainted because of how foul-smelling they were.  
“They’re fresh from the boots’, Rebecca said with a more then amused voice, “needless to say they’re still the same socks I wore two days ago, making it eight days in total I’m wearing them now. Seems like it paid off though, hm?” Her gentle laugh finally snapped me out of it and I took my face away from her feet, stood up in panic and made two steps back from her. My voice was shaking.  
“Becky, please… listen, I can explain-”

“Tom, relax!” she soothed me while leaning back on her bed relaxed.  
“You don’t have to panic, really, just sit down and let us talk.”

I did as I was told and made a long face while sitting on the bean bag again, that much I knew, and when Rebecka lifted my chin up with her left foot, I shuddered back again.  
“Tell me about it, Tom. I’m your friend, am I not? I won’t tell anyone, I promise.  
Buuut... I want you to be honest with me, okay?”  
Rebeca smiled, her voice was kind and casual as always, but I could also hear the seriousness in it. She wouldn’t tolerate me lying at this point, so I didn’t try, especially for the sake of our friendship. I told her about my foot fetish and how I discovered it as a teenager, and how I was attracted to her feet, socks and boots almost since we knew each other. I also made sure to assure her this had nothing to do with why I wanted to be friends with her and that I didn’t any more than fantasize about her feet, like touching myself. It was incredible embarassing, but my friend didn’t laugh or interrupt me once, so I didn’t feel like a freak. When I was done there was silence for a few moments, before she jumped down from her bed on the bean bag and sat in front of me, grinning at me excited.  
“But then why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

“I… what…?”

“Come on, you know I’m always in for some kinky stuff, and we’re friends, so why not have some fun?”  
I wasn’t sure she was serious or just fucking with me, so I just stared at her for a while before I spoke.  
“I… I didn’t think it would be wise to tell my friend that I’m fantasizing about her feet, you know? It’s not something you should scream out into the world.”

“Maybe not”, she nodded, “but it’s okay to tell your friend if she’s cool. I’m cool, right?”  
She gave me a clap on the shoulder and smiled. I smiled too.  
“Yepp, cool at the very least.”

“I’m not romantically interested in you, and I don’t know if you’re interested in me Tom, but if it’s okay for you to not make a romantical thing out of it I’m totally fine with us having some feet-fun.”  
I couldn’t stop my jaw from dropping open for a moment. I stood up do make some room between us and looked at her irritated.  
“You can’t be serious, right? I mean… that’s not funny, Rebecca.”

“Why can’t I? Do you think I’m naive enough to never have heard anything about foot-fetishism before?”

“No… but…”

“No buts, Tom! I hadn’t have the chance to meet a foot-fetishist in person so far, and now I learn one of my best friends is one, and likes my feet!” she giggled and looked at here black soles. “Since years I get a lecture from just about anyone about my stinky, disgusting feet. It would be a great feeling to have someone who appreciates them for a change.”

“.......... Really? You’re not joking? It is really okay for you? Not awkward?”  
Rebecca sat herself back on her bed, and let her feet dangle playfully again while smiling like a little girl that just got a new toy.  
“Definitely. I wouldn’t do something like that with a stranger, but since it’s you, why not? At the very least this will be interesting.”

I still hesitated. This was too perfect to be true. It was like a bad fetishmovie, only that this was my friend, and my apartment, and it was real. It was really happening. My fantasies were about to come true, and Rebecca was actually OKAY with it, no, she wanted it even.   
“This… won’t change our friendship?” I asked uncertain. Rebecca immediately shook her head, smiling soothingly.  
“No, it won’t. If anything, it will strengthen it.”

“....... okay.” I smiled too. I couldn’t believe it. “What…. now?”

Rebecca tapped on the spot in front of her bed with her right foot.  
“Get on your knees.” Her tone wasn’t too serious, but I decided to follow her every command in this, since it was her who made it possible in the first place. I kneeled before her, her legs were directly in front of my face. She lifted both of her feet and held her soles up, the darkened, dirtied soles of her once white socks she was wearing for eight days now in high summer.  
“Smell them.” she commanded, and pressed them on my face without waiting for a response. My whole face was covered in her warm, sweaty socks, and this time Rebecca was careful to not let a single bit of fresh air through. With all my strength I took a breath as deep as I could and inhaled the strongest, sweatiest, cheesiest and foulest smell I had ever experienced. The swelling in my pants didn’t take long to nearly explode, Rebecka noticed it too and laughed.  
“Hold it cowboy, that’s just the beginning, isn’t it?”  
She started to rub her feet up and down on my face and I kept inhaling fast and intense, I felt like I would become high on her foot-smell soon, if not completely addicted. She spread her sweat over my entire face.  
“You will never forget this smell, I will take care of that.” she whispered while rubbing her socks thoroughly on my nose, mouth and cheeks. After three our four more minutes of sniffing and rubbing she suddenly withdraw her feet and smiled at me satisified.  
“All done! Now your entire face is covered in sweat and smells like my feet.”

“Thank you.” I replied submissive and happier than I was ever before.

“You’re very welcome. Now, wanna smell between my toes? I’m pretty sure that’s where the most sweat and dirt is.”  
I nodded like a little boy and Rebecka readily moved her feet towards my face again. Her toes were indeed the darkest part of her socks, I couldn’t really see any white spots left here, and when she pressed them directly on my nose I was again hit from a wave of incredible stink, every normal person would have fainted or puked by now but I sniffed and breathed it greedily in, which my friend clearly delighted, she giggled and moved her toes so that I could smell every single one of them in turn. She then took my nose between her big and her second toe, so it was completely trapped between them, I inhaled the smell of sour cheese, salty sweat, worn-out fabric and the dirt that cumulated in her boots for days, maybe weeks.  
“Do you want me to press a bit harder, Tom?”

“Please.” was all I could say while inhaling, and Rebecka fulfilled my wish, squeezing my nose between her toes by pressing both of her feet with all her strength against my face. I was in heaven. Stinky, smelly heaven. After ten minutes of nonstop inhaling, Rebecka slowly withdrew her feet and sat cross-legged again, while my upper body collapsed exhausted at the edge of her bed. I was happy. Completely happy. And I wanted to tell her this.  
“Thank you, Rebecca. Thank you so, so much.” I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
“You’re welcome. But you shouldn’t thank me just yet, you know…”

“What… do you mean…?”  
She bent forward towards me and used her slender, beautiful fingers to smear the sweat and dirt of her socks through my face, eager to cover every last spot with it.  
“It felt pretty good, your could breath between my steaming toes. I could get used to that, really. But that was only the smell, wasn’t it?”

She grinned at me and I widened my eyes in a manner that said ‘You can’t think the same thing as I do, right?’ But she nodded.  
“Don’t you want to know how delicious they taste, Tom?”

“I really do!” I shouted excited like an idiot, forgetting every ounce of shame or self-esteem. Rebeca laughed, laughed with her melodic voice and stroked my hair playfully. “Alright then, get to it!” She crossed her legs in front of her so that her socked feet were once again only mere inches away from my face. I decided to play along her game and let it go, smirked at her provocative, and lowered my head just beneath her feet.  
“What do you want me to do, mistress?”  
Would she just laugh at me and make a silly joke, or would she think I’m taking this too serious now? I waited a few seconds and Rebecca replied in her not-too-serious way.  
“I want you to lick them clean, my cute little slave, from heel to toes.”  
I was speechless considering how much she enjoyed this, and how well she played her role. Ignoring the aching in my pants, I bowed my head even deeper and replied  
“Yes, mistress.” I stuck out my tongue and approached the two dirty soles in front of me. Then I started licking her left foot, as she ordered, from heel to toes, one long, good lick. I was instantly addicted. The taste of her socks was as expected ten times stronger than their smell, and FAR beyond what I ever imagined. It was a mixture from salt, grimm bitterness, the sour taste of the worn-out fabric and a subtle, sweet note that topped it all off. Since I took my sweet time savoring my first lick Rebecca looked at me curious and asked “Do my filthy socks taste good?”

“Yes, Mistress. They taste wonderful.” I answered truthfully.  
“Then keep licking.”  
I did as I was told. I licked her sweaty socks again and again from heel to toes, first her left foot, then the right and eventually both at once, I took my time and Rebecca didn’t stress me either, Nelly and Ray would be out the whole day, so we had plenty of time. After a full thirty minutes of just cleaning her soles, they were by far lighter and less dirty than when I started, and my whole mouth was full with their taste. When Rebecca took a look at her soles, she nodded, satisfied with my work.  
“Good job, slave. Now suck my toes clean.”

“Yes, Mistress.”  
By ‘Toes’ she meant of course the black toe-section of her socks, the by far dirtiest parts that I set aside till the end. I wanted to take all five toes of her left foot into my mouth when she pulled it away and shouted “No!”  
I looked up to her, scared that I did something wrong, but she still seemed happy,  
in a devious manner.  
“You will clean every toe individually. Slowly. Thoroughly. And don’t forget to lick between them, that’s where my socks are the filthiest.”

She was almost TOO good at this. Some foot-models online would kill do have her commanding-skills, especially taking into account this was my cheerful, carefree friend we’re talking about here, giving me specific commands how to clean her socks with my tongue. I got the feeling she prepared for this in advance. I nodded and obeyed.  
“Yes, mistress.” Rebecca leaned back again and supported her cheek with the back of her hand while watching pleased how I went to work. I started with the little toe of her left foot, took her sock at that point in my mouth completely and wrapped my tongue around it multiple times. I also moved my head up and down In an effort to make it as clean as possible. When I took her toe out, a line of spit dangled from it to my mouth, and I hurried to wipe it away. The sock was almost completely white again at that toe.  
“Interesting technique” , Rebecca commented amused, “are you sure I’m your first?”  
I couldn’t help but to respond to her joke. “I watched videos.”  
“Must have been a lot of videos.”  
“You bet.”  
We both chuckled, before Rebecka wiggled around the toes of her left foot.  
“Keep sucking. You still have a lot of work to do.” I acknowledged her order with my by now common answer and worked myself through her whole foot, then I cleaned the toes of her other sock, and in the end she wanted me to take all ten of her toes in my mouth at once, which was hard and made us both laugh out loud eventually. When I was done, her socks were white. Her white socks were white again, probably the first time in years. Rebecka too seemed to be pretty happy with my work and patted my head gently with her right foot.  
“You really have a talent for this.”  
“You too, if you allow the remark.”  
“I allow it.” she responded smirking.

Too be honest I didn’t want to part with her feet. Today was probably the greatest day of my life so far, to an outsider it would have been ridiculous and abstruse, but I was 21 years old, had a strong foot fetish and never could live it out, until today. My face, mouth, nose, everything was covered in the smell and taste of Rebeccas feet. I was happy. And I was afraid this would stay an one-time-event. Now that she experienced a foot-fetishist first-hand she would probably lose interest quick, and tell me it would stay our little secret. But then again, maybe I should be grateful for the day and not get too greedy. I looked her in her green eyes and showed a wry smile.  
“Thank you again for this, Rebecca. I know this is somehow sexual, and thereby awkward, but it means a lot to me that I got the chance to enjoy my love for feet for once, and I won’t’”  
She shut my mouth with her left foot by pressing it on my lips, but kept stroking me with her right foot.  
“I already told you Tom, you’re welcome. And I enjoyed it too, I didn’t know getting your feet licked and sucked after a long day out would feel THIS great. And that weren’t even my bare feet.”  
The last words called my attention. I didn’t think of that. I didn’t worship Rebeccas bare feet until now, only her (wondeful) socks.

“Right…” I responded uncertain what to say, now that it was seemingly over, so Rebecca took that part for me.  
“Don’t make such a long face, buddy. As I said, I really could get used to you worshipping my feet frequently. So if you ask me, we can do this more often from now on. Daily, in fact.”  
I REALLY didn’t know what to say. I stared at her and made a face like she was some fairy from a magical kingdom that just granted me ten thousand wishes, which is probably a pretty dumb face to look at. It made Rebecca laugh.  
“Yes, I am serious. But let’s do quid pro quo - You worship and massage my aching feet when I come home, as trade-off you help me more frequently with my homework and invite me to lunch in the cafeteria when I feel like it. What do you say? Deal?”  
She withdrew her feet and extended her right hand towards me. I beamed over the whole face.  
“Deal!”  
“Cool.” Rebecca giggled.  
“I have the feeling I made the better deal.” I said while lowering my face to her feet and giving them a last, long kiss.   
“You sure did, you lucky bastard!” she laughed. “Those feet are a fucking miracle!”  
“A smelly, stinky miracle.”  
“Wait until you worship my bare feet, slave boy...”  
The nickname gave me an idea. It could be too much, but then again, all of this should have already been too much, so I risked it.  
“So… does this make me officially your foot slave?” I asked, trying to sound casual. She seemed to think about it seriously for a moment, before she smirked again.  
“If it doesn’t, then I dont know what does.”  
“Then I may call you mistress from now on?”  
“Only when we’re alone, got it?!” she responded teasingly.  
“Wow, thanks for the advice, mastermind…”  
“Fuck you!” she laughingly gave me a kick on the shoulder with her right foot, and I dropped on my back.

That was the beginning of my new life, my life as the personal foot slave of my best friend and now mistress, my roommate Rebecca.


	3. From Friend to Footslave Pt.3 - Naked Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 years old Tom tells the story about how he became his roommate and best friend Rebeccas foot slave two years ago. He remembers how his relationship with the two years younger, cheerful girl started, how it developed, and how they both got closer exploring his foot fetish more and more severe.  
> This is what Rebecca is supposed to look like:  
> s17.directupload.net/images/19…
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This is the third chapter ofmy story, it got a bit longer, I hope you don't mind too much. If there's anything about my style, the scenes or my english that bothers you, please let me know. You may also let me know if you like something in particular of course. :) (Smile) 
> 
> This story is completely FICTIONAL. If you have any questions or suggestions, by all means, please let me know.
> 
> Have a great day!

After you read about this first foot-worship session yesteday, ago you may be thinking ‘That was the big event that changed your life completely?’, since it wasn’t too impactful on itself, but keep in mind that was two whole years ago, and only the bare beginning. I will tell you about this two years in chronological order, so be patient. As I already told you, this isn’t cheesy fetish-fiction, and thereby developed naturally, at least that’s how it felt to me. The very next day after Rebecca learned about my foot fetish, let me worship her filthy socks and agreed to make me her foot slave, would already be the next important point in our new found relationship. It was a hot summer day again, not early as unbearable as yesterday, though, so classes took place normal and I had Biology in the last segment, together with Rebecca who always sat right next to me. Yesterday we were eventually interrupted by Ray and Nelly, who came home earlier as expected, and pretended we did some homework together, careful to not let them get too close to me since I overwhelmingly reeked like Rebeccas feet. After that our behaviour towards each other didn’t change, we were still friends, she didn’t suddenly wear a thin leather dress and didn’t treat me like a sick pervert. All the fictional stories were wrong, thank god. So we sat in our Biology-class and I was busy making notes while Messy-tail-Becky leaned her bored face on her right hand and didn’t really seem to pay our teacher too much attention, but that’s how it always was. She was successful because she was smart and creative, not because she studied much, or troubled herself with always paying attention for that matter. Myself on the other hand? I was more the learn-and-repeat-type, I liked to think of myself as a slow-but-steady-learner, and according to the times Ray, Nelly and Rebecca asked for my help with this and that, I couldn’t be too wrong. 

Yesterday I thought I would think about what happened between me and Rebecca all week and couldn’t concentrate even for a minute, but as it turned out I was wrong. It crossed my mind now and then, but I was good at focusing on something serious, and put the… kinky stuff aside for later. That is, until Rebecca decided to kick in, literally. While I diligently wrote down the most important points from our teachers speech, I suddenly heard a ‘bumb’ beneath our desks, a bump I only knew too well from countless times I heard it in our living room. The rotten smell that filled my nose a few seconds later confirmed my suspicion. I shot Rebecca a quick sideways glance, but she didn’t do as much as to move a muscle, her expression was the perfect textbook-pokerface of innocence and carelessness, but after I glared at her again I catched her smirking for a splitsecond. I didn’t react further. I had to concentrate, and more importantly, I couldn’t let her turn me into her obedient plaything. I started breathing through my mouth and continued writing, which Rebecca immediately noticed. I should have known her too long to thought she would give up with that, and so she just took advantage of my short pants - I felt something soft at my leg, first only for a moment, then a bit longer, and eventually she caressed me slow and gently with her feet. It felt good. Her smooth, slender toes touched my knees, ran down carefully toward my heels, before she slipped my shoes off with her feet and gave me footsies. When I couldn’t take it anymore I glared angrily over to her, by now she didn’t even try to cover up her nasty grin, but still she refused to look at me and just kept staring down to our teacher. Luckily enough, we sat in one of the last lines and there weren’t really many people around us, so I leaned over to her and whispered in the most quiet and collected voice I could muster.  
“I never thought I would say that, but… could you PLEASE stop what you’re doing there? At least one of us has to concentrate...”  
She didn’t turn towards me, instead kept smiling amused and caressed my soles with her big toes.  
“And what exactly is it I’m doing, Tom?” Oh you fucking...  
Of course I didn’t think that about her in a serious manner, more like an impressed and dark humoured note about how much she played me, one day after we started this. I had to fight back, or I really would end up as her slave.   
“Ignoring my comfort zone, sexual harassment, pick one. Can you imagine the news flash?  
‘Young, ambitioned Biology-student molests older men with feet of questionable hygiene.’ God, the media will love it…”  
It satisfied me how hard Rebecca had to fight to keep her from bursting out laughing, she withdrew her feet and put her black boots back on, still not looking in my direction. I smiled and already continued to make notes when she suddenly leaned over and whispered maliciously in my ear “I will punish you for that later.”

When our class ended we went on our way home, we didn’t talk about anything foot-related, just casual stuff like what we would cook this evening and if I could lend her my notes later. When we came through the small park that was located between our apartment and the university Rebecca grew silent for a few minutes, only to burst out excited shotly after.  
“You will do it again when we’re home, won’t you? My feet are longing for it…”  
I nodded and indicated a small bow.  
“Gladly, if you let me.”  
She chuckled satisfied and offered me a gum afterwards.  
“Oh, but of course there are Nelly and Ray…” I objected now that I realized we forgot about them. It was hot, but not as hot as yesterday, and we didn’t know for sure if they went to the beach again. Rebecca stretched her arms yawning and murmured  
“Yeah, we have to find a solution for that…” For now, we kept silently walking next to each other, thinking about how to indulge our next ‘session.’ Eventually we arrived at home, Rebecca checked if our both roommates were here and came back to the corridor grinning delighted.  
“We’re in luck. Nobody here but us two young, handsome people looking for some smelly feet action.”

“Your room again?” I asked.  
“Sure”, she replied, and we went into her messy parody of a living place. Speaking that out loud would have earned me a kick, so I refrained from doing so since I first entered this room.  
“What will we do when they’re coming home suddenly? If we want to do this frequently, and I WANT to do this frequently, we need to come up with a plan.”  
Rebecca threw her bag in a corner without a care in the world, sat on her bed and sighed in a relaxed manner.  
“I will think about it, okay? Don’t worry, I’m sure there MUST be one or two places nearby we can make you show your appreciation for your mistresses feet. For now”,  
she threw her roomkey towards me, “you will just lock my room and we will pretend we’re not here or sleeping when they come home.”  
“Aye aye” I responded and did as Rebecca told me. Then I also dropped my bag on the floor and looked at her - For a moment I wasn’t sure if I should sit on one of Rebeccas chairs or on the floor before her, smart as she was she understood and helped me in my dilemma.  
“Let’s assume these ‘Worship-sessions’ need us both to be mistress and slave, always. So what do you think where you should be in this sessions, always?” She asked with a sweet and lovely, but challenging voice while looking in my eyes. I immediately understood, kneeled before her and placed my forehead directly in front of her punky leather boots.   
“Under your feet, mistress.” I answered. Rebecca didn’t let the chance slip and put her right foot on my head, I could feel the weight of her enourmous boot on me and didn’t move in the slightest.  
“Good boy. You’re learning fast, wouldn’t expect any less from you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now… where did we stop yesterday? You sniffed my socks to your hearts content and licked them clean like a nice little foot slave… but we didn’t get farther than that, now did we?” The amusement and tease in her voice was as funny as it was arousing, but I had to stay in my role.  
“No, mistress.”  
“No, we didn’t. We should DEFINITELY change that!” She lifted her foot from my head and touched my face gently with it, ordering me to move a bit back. I did and looked up to her.  
“If you think my socked feet were anything near disgusting, you will enjoy the next one or two hours. I have a little surprise for you…” she played around with her boots, rubbed one with the other and made me wait fully aware how excited I was. When I probably was almost drooling she finally released me.  
“I didn’t wear any socks today, Tom. I wore my old, shabby leather boots with naked feet, and I guess you can imagine what that means for you.”

My eyes wided, I looked to her black boots, dangling in front of my face, looked her into the eyes, then back to her feet. It was still really, really hot outside. Wearing these monsters of boots all day long without socks would mean her feet were probably far, far beyond dripping with sweat. They must have been soppy, no comparison to her socks. I gulped and could barely contain myself. I looked up at her, silently begging. To Rebecca I must have looked like a little, pathetic puppy, but she smiled, wide and happy, and that calmed me.  
“Are you happy, slave? Did your mistress do a good job preparing this session?”

“Yes, mistress! Thank you so much, mistress!” I answered wholeheartedly. The brown-haired girl giggled and leaned back on her bed.  
“We will start like yesterday, except you will have to take my boots out. Go on.”  
I took a deep breath and readied myself, convincing me this was not a dream, this was still real, and I had to do a good job so Rebecca would be satisfied with my work in the end. And her wonderful, perfect bare feet were waiting for me, dripping with smelly sweat. I put my fingers on the shoelaces of her left boot, only to be stopped by Rebecca withdrawing it from my hands. I looked up to her to find out what was my mistake, she slowly shook her head with a small smirk.  
“Not such a fast learner after all, are we...? Do you really think I will let you use your hands?”  
I couldn’t stop myself from smiling back, but quickly snatched out of it and bowed my head deeply as an apology. She moved her left boot to my face again and I began unwrapping her laces with my teeth. I read about this a few times in fictional stories, and it always sounded like it was the peak of erotic footplay and totally easy. Well, it wasn’t. It took me about five minutes to unbind her laces, I was so clumsy and awkward that Rebecca laughed quietly, and I had to snigger too despite the fact that I had to concentrate. When I opened up her left boot a bit I was immediately rewarded for my hard work through. I didn’t take her boot of yet, but the sweet, smelly scent of it already got to my nose and numbed my senses, she owned and wore this boots since at least three years as far as I knew, they were absurdly worn-out, tattered and dirty, but since Rebecca didn’t really have much money and liked them, she still wore them almost every day. I took the sole of her boot between my teeth and pulled it off. Her Foot was free. I was immediately greeted by a dizzying wave of a strong, cheesy aroma, and before I could recover from it, Rebecca pressed her big, slender foot right onto my face. “Take a nice, long sniff, foot slave...”  
I breathed in. I had to withstand the urge to faint, my stomach turned around and I still couldn’t be happier, the smell of old, mouldy cheese was nothing short of overwhelming, it as so stunning I forgot to breath for a second, only to breath in even harder in the next, her cheesy footsweat mixed with the leather-aroma of her boot, creating a nearly perfect aroma that probably was enough to make even the most hard-boiled slave throw-up. Not me, though, I inhaled happily and sank my nose into her smooth, wet sole. She enjoyed rubbing it through my face, making the stink even more intense. After a minute, Rebecca pulled her foot back.  
“That’s enough for now. Take off my other boot.” I tried to follow her order, but I was still completely dumbstruck and barely couldn’t move, it was like her foot cheese hypnotized me. Rebecca seemed to notice my situation and showed me a mean laugh. “It’s okay Tom, take your time. I know it’s a LOT to take in…”  
And of course she giggled about her own, bad joke, which made me wake up. She was just too cute, still my cute, crazy friend. So I took of her other boot with my mouth and teeth, significantly faster this time. Since I was prepared for the stink of her naked foot now, I had the opportunity to look at it from so close thoroughly. As I said at the beginning of my story, Rebecca was nearly as tall as me and had really big feet. Her feet were 26,5 cm long, she wore shoe-size 9 ½. With that there was plenty to look at, her bare feet had a light, gentle skin tone, and while her feet itself were long and delicate and her heels wonderfully shaped, her toes were round and a bit more chubby. Now that I saw them from so close for the first time I again understood how incredible, perfectly, truly beautiful her feet were. So I wanted to tell her exactly that.  
“Mistress, may I say something?”  
“Go ahead.”  
I looked her into the eyes to show her my sincerity.  
“Your feet are beautiful, mistress. Absolute, wonderfully, fascinatingly, truly beautiful from heel to every single one of your perfectly-shaped toes and kempt toenails.”  
I meant every word. Two days ago, I would have never imagined I could tell my best friend something so embarassing, but now I just didn’t care anymore. Rebecca smiled down to me, blushing slightly.  
“That’s really sweet of you, Tom. Thank you.”  
The only thing more mesmerizing than her feet was her shy, blushing smile right now, so I quickly turned towards my work again. On top of the stunning beauty before me, I couldn’t forget in which condition her feet were - I didn’t notice it until now, but they really WERE soaking - Her soles gleamed with fresh sweat, between her toes were little drops and crumbs of dirt, if you looked at the upside of her feet you could see the sweat streaming down and dripping on a little puddle beneath them. Never before, be it on-, or offline, did I see even nearly as sweaty feet as hers right now.  
“Do you want to stare at them all day long or will you get to work eventually?”  
Rebecca remarked teasingly, I looked forward to the next minutes overjoyed, and answered “Yes, Mistress. What do you want me to do?”

“It should be obvious. Lick my sweat-soaked feet all nice and clean till I tell you to stop. And make sure to drink every - last - drop of sweat from them, understood?”   
I confirmed happily and she rested her feet on the floow before her bed, in front of my face, now I had the perfect position for worshipping them. I started by touching her delicate right heel with my tongue and gave her, just like yesterday, a long, good lick up to her toes. The taste from yesterday, the filthy, delicious taste from her eight-days-worn-socks weren’t nearly as strong as her bare feet were night now. Bitter Salt, an extremely dominant note of old cheese, leather and the sweet note of her feet mixed together on my tongues and tasted like nothing I had every experienced before. While my body told me it was disgusting, my brain and my pants told me it was heaven. I made a second lick, got greedy and made a third, I slowly moved my eager tongue up and down her soles, making sure not the slightest, tiniest spot of her foot would be missed. After a minute or two I could hear Rebecca laying back on her bed and sighing deeply, she sighed a relaxed “mmhh….” which assured me she enjoyed all of this too, but I didn’t stop, I wanted more, I wanted to lick her feet all day long, so I started cleaning the sole of her other foot, greedily gulping down every bit of sweat I collected on my tongue, just as ordered. When I got to her toes I first put my tongue in the warm, moist spots between her toes, swallowing the dirt and cheese that gathered there like it was the most delicious meal I ever had.  
“Is it yummy?” Came Rebeccas question, and again I could only answer honestly.  
“Yes, mistress. Thanks for the meal.” She answered with a qentle ‘Mh-hm’. I sucked each of her chubby, soft toes individually, the fact that she moved them around in my mouth playfully while I sucked on them only made it so much better.  
“Mhh… that feels seriously damn great… suck all of my toes again, slave.”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
After I cleaned all ten of her toes once, I took then in my mouth again, toe after toe, and far longer this time, I licked, sucked, even nibbled on them, nearly a minute for each toe, all of which rebecca seemed to really appreciate. But she still didn’t seem to have enough after the second round.  
“Take all five of my right feets toes in your mouth. I want to wiggle them around and play with sour tongue.”  
The natural and deeply relaxed way she gave this order was so fucking hot I would have cummed by now if I didn’t restrain myself strongly, I didn’t want to make it sexual on this level, not yet. I opened my mouth wide and puth her toes in my mouth and as promised she wiggled and moved them playfully, forced my tongue between her toes and played with it like a toy. Eventually she removed her foot from my mouth, a wide thread of saliva still connected her five toes to it, when she rose from her laying position she saw it and grinned pleased.  
“Look Tom, your mouth and my feet are connected. Now you can never stop serving them again.” she said with a beautiful giggle. I smiled and cleaned her foot by licking the salive off before answering.  
“What a shame.”  
“What a shame, indeed.” she responded amused. More than an hour had passed, her feet were still gleaming, but now only from my saliva, there was not a single drop of sweat left, and to prove that, a foul, overwhelming taste filled my mouth, a taste that I certainly would never forget, just as Rebecca wished it.  
“Hm, let me just dry my feet real quick.” I knew exactly what she would do next but was still happy she really did it - She used my face to wipe my saliva off her feet, rubbed them from all sides and turned them multiple times over my mouth and nose for several minutes until they were dry enough for Rebeccas taste. Finally, she used me as a foot chair by crossing her feet over my head and laying them down.  
“Confy.” she smirked.

“Happy to hear that.”  
We took a few minutes to recover a bit, I tried to calm my exploding heart and aching pants, and savored the taste in my mouth, tried to ache the smell, taste and form of her feet forever in my memories so I would never, ever forget them. Since Rebeccas feet lay directly on my head and I kneeled in front of her bed I couldn’t really see her, but judging from how silent it was, she was thinking. When she came to a conclusion, I heard her snapping her fingers. She took her feet off my head and looked at me friendly.  
“Do you still feel ready for another round, slave?”  
I didn’t hesitate for a second and nodded.  
“Everything my mistress commands.” She nodded too, satisfied with my answer, stood up and placed herself behind me, a few inches away from me. Her arms where on her hips and the smile on her face was gone, instead she looked me expectant and forced-serious in the eyes. Her voice when she said the following was almost empty of emotion.  
“Lay down with your face up before me.”

“What…?”

“I told you, didn’t I?.... That I would punish you, my impertinent, little pet.”


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 years old Tom tells the story about how he became his roommate and best friend Rebeccas foot slave two years ago. He remembers how his relationship with the two years younger, cheerful girl started, how it developed, and how they both got closer exploring his foot fetish more and more severe.
> 
> This is what Rebecca is supposed to look like:  
> s17.directupload.net/images/19…
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This chapter took a bit longer, because I had to rewrite some sections and parts. The reason was that Rebeccas characterdevelopment was too fast, considering chapter 3+4 take place the very next day to chapter 2. So I reworked and eased the chapter a bit. I'm still not entirely happy with it but I hope you will like it anyways. I will take some time for chapter 5 since there's gonna be a timeskip.  
> If there's anything about my style, the scenes or my english that bothers you, please let me know. You may also let me know if you like something in particular of course. :) (Smile)
> 
> This story is completely FICTIONAL. If you have any questions or suggestions, by all means, please let me know.
> 
> Have a great day!

I stared at her for a long moment, dumb-struck, before I remembered our Biology-classes. Yeah, I knew this would have an aftermath. When Rebecca promised something, she stuck to it no matter what. That was the kind of person she was. I had no precise idea how that ‘punishment’ of her would play out, but since she clearly prepared for her role today, I assumed it would be something deserving that description. I crawled over to her on all fours , but she stopped me with her left hand.  
“Wait. Hand me my boots.”

I grabbed her black leather boots with my mouth and carried them over to her, Rebecca took them out of my mouth and dropped them at her sides. Then she stared demanding at the floor before her. Without further delay, I laid down on my back before her and bedded my head on one of her pants that were laying around. Rebecca made a step left and placed one of her naked feet directly to the left side of my head, while her other was right from it. She was throning above me rivaling a goddess, looking down upon me like an insect, and my Head was effectively locked between her feet. She observed me smirking for a few seconds, before she spoke.  
“On our way home I thought good and hard how to punish you…”, her voice wasn’t entirely devoid of amused emotion, but almost, and that was impressive enough,  
”... nothing too severe, since I like you too much for that…” I inwardly prayed I wouldn’t blush on these words of her, “... but something memorable enough for you not to forget where your place is…” I didn’t dare to interrupt her, and when she had finished, Rebecca lifted her left foot and hovered it inches over my face for a moment. “... I could rub my feet through your face until you’re tired and can’t smell anything else anymore…” That sounded as intriguing as it sounded unhealthy. But I would gladly accept if that’s what Rebecca wanted to do.  
“... But then I decided that wouldn’t be a really punishment, would it? A punishment is meant to correct misbehavior. You misbehaved, so I must condition my slave.”  
She lowered her foot left to my head again, and presented me with a playful smile which I really appreciated at this point. Not that a harsh mistress wouldn’t be alright, but Rebecca was first and foremost my best friend. She suddenly crouched down so her face wasn’t far from mine, she kept her smile while she reached for one of her boots. In an almost sadistic manner she blinked at me with both eyes and pressed her big, punky boot on my face. She immediately stood up and stomped on the sole of her turned shoe, so my front would be engulfed in it even deeper. The strong smell that overflowed my whole face wasn’t nearly as gross as her socks or her bare feet, but it had a quite unique, very rancid leather smell that was clearly mixed with her fresh sweat. Since my face was completely trapped in Rebeccas enormous boot, and she pushed it down even harder, breathing wasn’t easy, and all I could do was inhaling the stench of her worn-out, tattered boot. The sweet-sour smell was amazing, and the fact that I could still make out the fragrance of Rebeccas feet on the boots dirty inner sole made me especially happy. Suddenly Rebecca kicked the boot from my face, I was caught by surprise and actually took another sniff, she laughed nasty and made an innocent face.  
“Sorry Tom, interrupting your punishment wasn’t my intention, only that I forgot something.” She made a step to the right and grabbed something from her dresser, then she stood back in her position, trapping me again between her feet. In her hand were her socks from yesterday.  
“You remember these, yes? Well, since I wouldn’t want you to breathe through your mouth now accidentally…”, she crouched down again and stuffed them forceful into my mouth without any hesitation. “That’s better!” she said happy, petting my hair gently. “Do they still taste good even after you cleaned them?” She asked pure, her eyebrows raised and her tone light. I tried so say ‘Yes Mistress’, but everything that came out was a muffled ‘Yff, mffdrff.’ She nodded smiling and responded with a cheerful “Good!”. It was true, her stocks still clearly tasted like her feet. I cleaned them, sure, but socks worn for eight days would not be cleaned so easy.  
“Now, where were we… ah, that’s right!” she said to herself before taking her boot again, putting them on my now gagged face and standing up to step on it with proper strength again. My mouth was entirely filled with her two, white socks which overflowed my tongue with a salty taste, while almost my entire head was sunken into her boot, my nose directly on her inner sole, the leather smell was still fresh and sickeningly, but since I couldn’t breath through my mouth, I had to inhale like crazy.  
I heard Rebeccas gentle giggle from above me. “That’s not good enough, foot slave. Your mistress is punishing you, so sniff loud and clearly, so I can hear how you enjoy the sweaty, disgusting smell of my beloved boots.”  
To reinforce her order, she increased the strength with which she pushed the boot down on my face, my nose was pressed at its inner sole, everything around me was dark, I inhaled fast and strong, and while her taste and smell together with her foot on my head were wonderful and more I ever dreamed of, it grew increasingly difficult to breath at all. But Rebecca wasn’t even done with me yet.  
“Listen carefully, okay? I will step on you now, when you move even a bit so I or my boot drop from you, I will be mad. So don’t, understood? Not even an inch.”  
Although I could hear Rebecca was enjoying herself, enjoying her role, and was still eager no to treat me not too unfairly, her voice was clearly serious. I didn’t want her to be mad, because she was my best friend. Giving me an order and telling me she would be mad at me if I didn’t obey it exactly was a thousand times more effective than any threatening comment could have ever been. And the frightening thing was that she knew that. Since I couldn’t speak and was busy with sniffing, breathing and inhaling in her boot, she stepped on me with her second foot, put it directly on my chest and again intensified her pressure on the boot, by now there was not a single inch left to move, my nose was crushed on her sole, not yet painfully, but breathing became a real problem now. I felt Rebeccas entire body weight on my chest and face, and despite her slender, beautiful figure, she was tall, and derby heavy. Not only had I concentrate on breathing and sniffing hard to not faint or even suffocate, I had to make absolutely sure my aching body wouldn’t move an inch, I resisted the burning urge of my hands to remove the boot from my face, they started to tremble and I had to clench them to a fist in order to keep them calm. All that while the taste and smell of Rebecas feet, which I probably loved more than anything else on the world, filled my mouth and nose thoroughly. I could hear an amused, gentle laughter through the boot.  
“Is it hard, my cute, little pet? Don’t worry, It wouldn’t be a punishment if you wouldn’t have to struggle a bit.”   
She slowly moved her right foot a bit forward, towards my neck, which made it even more likely for her to stumble, and thereby harder for me to keep her steady. Then I felt her soft, pleasant toes on my neck, tickling it affectionately.  
“Keep worshipping my filthy boot, my stinky socks and my perfect body until you learned your lesson. Then I’ll release you. Is that okay, Tom?”  
The sweetness of the last sentence gave me new strength. She was right. Rebecca was right. I was impertinent. Sure, it has only been one day, but if I wanted to stay her foot slave for a long time, I needed to be absolutely obedient. I mustered a small  
“yff, mfftrf” and kept inhaling, louder and more intense than before, wanted to sniff every last fragment of her stinky boot smell, I sucked the remaining dirt and sweat out of her socks, I relished her crushing bodyweight on me, blinked into the total darkness she trapped me in, listened to her pleased giggle. I short, almost all of my senses were completely dominated by Rebecca. There was nothing I could do about it. There was nothing I wanted to do about it. It was everything I always dreamed of. And it was more than that.  
“Sniff louder, slave.” she ordered in a small, gentle voice.  
I inhaled harder. Her stinky, leathery, sweaty boot smell that I couldn’t get enough from, that I fantasized countless times about. I almost wanted to swallow her socks to meld with them forever, but then I might really have suffocated. For an seemingly eternity, Rebecca stood on my neck and head, watched as I struggled to not move a muscle, to not faint from lack of air or the overwhelming smell, but finally, after what must have been ten minutes, she lifted her left foot and kicked her boot aside. My eyes hurt from the sudden light, I could feel my face was covered in my her and my own sweat, and I greedily inhaled the fresh air. I waited for her to remove the socks, but instead she crouched down, her lips forming a mean, lovely smile that sent shivers down my spine.  
“Ready for the other boot?”

When she kicked away the second boot, I was a complete mess. I was breathing irregular, my eyelids were lowered and I barely had any strength left in my body. This time my best friend wore a pitying smile, at least that’s what it looked to me like.   
Rebecca lowered her foot to my face and touched my lips with her toes. Speaking in a soft, gentle voice, she said “Open your mouth.” I did and she slowly removed her socks from it, using her toes. It was incredible hot, but I was busy with breathing through nose and mouth exhausted. She stepped down from me and looked into my eyes for a long time. I looked back. When I collected myself and found a bit of strength back, I realized what just happened, and why. This punishment wasn’t about punishing me because she was mad or anything. It was because Rebecca enjoyed her new-found, total power over me. I mentioned at the beginning that she was 19 years old at the time, not only was she the youngest of our apartment, she usually was the youngest among her friends and classmates too, and was ALWAYS treated like that. It generally didn’t really bother her, or we would have stopped, because it fitted her fun-loving, extroverted personally. However, since I was the oldest one in our apartment and her friend, I teased her frequently for her age and innocence despite how dirty and open-hearted she could be. That must have been one of the main reasons she enjoyed this so much - I was now utterly, completely powerless before her. And although she never took anything I said to her sourly, she enjoyed being the one that teased now. All that was my assumption, but I knew Rebecca well, and I knew I was right. Still, that just now… was pretty hardcore. An I wondered if she was aware of that. After two or three minute of staring into each others eyes, a small, mysterious smile formed on her lips. Her next statement was one that I should never forget, and the voice with which she made it was almost whispery gentle.

“You belong to me now. Don’t forget that, okay?”


	5. I am yours now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 years old Tom tells the story about how he became his roommate and best friend Rebeccas foot slave two years ago. He remembers how his relationship with the two years younger, cheerful girl started, how it developed, and how they both got closer exploring his foot fetish more and more severe.
> 
> This is what Rebecca is supposed to look like:  
> s17.directupload.net/images/19…
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Please excuse the long waiting time for this chapter. I hope you don't find it too boring or weak on fetish-scenes, but since I don't want to write a mere fetish-fiction, but an actual story I needed this filler-chapter. Next chapter will come quicker and will be full of smelly action, so stay tuned!  
> If there's anything about my style, the scenes or my english that bothers you, please let me know. You may also let me know if you like something in particular of course. :) (Smile)  
> This story is completely FICTIONAL. If you have any questions or suggestions, by all means, please let me know.
> 
> Have a great day!

Half a year passed after my first punishment under Rebeccas feet. A timespan I will skip, or summarize, to be precise. But there’s something else that’s important to me before that. After I wrote the last chapter of my ‘Diary’, the story of Rebeccas first punishment for me, I found it to be a bit scary. At the beginning I told you the relationship with my friend and now-mistress developed natural to me, and that’s the truth, even though Rebecca punished me severe a mere day after we started this mistress-slave-thingy. And to clear out any eventual confusion about her sudden change of personality, let me tell you what happened just after my punishment before we jump forward in time.

“You belong to me now. Don’t forget that, okay?”  
Rebecca continued to look down on my face for some time, mildly smiling, but with a certain cold in her eyes. I didn’t know how to respond to that. I wasn’t even sure what happened right now. Was it good? Was it great? Was it… strange? It was still Rebecca who stood above me, torturing me in a partly wonderful, partly distressing way with her boots and socks. I didn’t dare to move, so I just waited for her to say something. She stared down on me for another minute with that odd expression of her - Not enough for satisfaction, not enough for displeasure. Then she finally showed me her honey-warm smile, stepped to my side and extended her hand towards me.   
“And now get up, idiot.” 

I exhaled slow and strongly. Then my body relaxed, I grabbed Rebeccas hand and she pulled me up before we both sat down on her bed next to each other.   
“You kinda scared me there…” was the first thing I managed to bring out after my breathing was normal again. Rebecca smiled, but it was no mean smile anymore, it was a compassionate one. “Did I?”

“Yepp… thought you’re completely serious.”

“And you think I wasn’t?”   
She leaned forward to me and challenged me with her bold smile and the spark in her eyes. I decided to play along. I WAS her slave, after all.  
“No, actually I think you were. And so was I. But I also think that you’re not entirely sure yourself how serious you were.” 

Rebecca didn’t answer to my empathic statement, instead she showed me a subtle blush and a smirk towards her knees.   
“Well, you know… I told you, thought hard about how to punish you. I somehow think punishment is a part of this ‘Slave-Mistress’-thingie, or at least that’s what my researches told me…”

“So you DID prepare for today!!” I exclaimed victoriously while pointing at her with my finger, my theory was confirmed. Rebecca shrugged carefree.  
“I watched videos.”  
“Must have been a lot of videos.”  
“You bet.”  
We grinned stupidly at each other for far too long and probably both laughed inwardly. Eventually, Rebeccas cheerfulness was replaced by a thoughtful expression, she played with one of her fingers on her lips and held my hand with hers.  
“That was pretty interesting, I didn’t know foot fetishism was that versatile… only that…”, she smiled at me, the childish smile that she always showed when justifying herself, “...I’m not sure if I went too far. The people in these videos are either actors, hardcore-masochists, or strangers. You’re my friend, Tom.”  
Her gentle caressing of my hand with her slender fingers showed me how uncertain Rebecca was, despite the stunning, dominant aura she emanated only minutes ago. She was that ambivalent kind of person. I smiled playfully and wiped the sweat from my face.  
“I mean, you didn’t only do it to punish me for today, right? My theory is that you did it because of my teasing the last two years.”   
Her eyes wided a bit in surprise, and I knew this was her ‘Gotcha!’-expression, so I continued.  
“I thought about that just now, while you punished me. I teased you for being naive, young and innocent sometimes, and while it was only fun, it must feel pretty awesome to be the mistress of your ‘Bully’ now, hm? If I look at it like that I can understand it even better.”

“No!!” Rebecca shouted at me laughing.   
“You’re not a fucking bully, Tom. Seriously, as if a dimwit like you could bully a badass-goddess like me.” She pushed me with a light blow and I didn’t defend myself, the contrast to suffocating in Rebeccas boots was too big and nice. 

“But I’m not entirely wrong?” I mused. Rebecca avoided my stare, but couldn’t keep her lips from rising.   
“No… ‘suppose not... “ She looked back at me.   
“... Did I go too far?”

“No.” I shook my head and released my hand from hers to lay it on her shoulder.  
“You had fun. I had fun. It was hardcore alright, and exhausting, but it was still far beyond great. And I am your foot slave. I was insolent. You punished me.   
End of story.”

Rebecca nodded. “Okay…”, she sighed relieved and sat herself cross-legged.  
“... But there’s another thing… the girls in the videos… the mistresses… they fascinated me. They own slaves like they’re their pets, solely existing for worshipping their mistresses feet. And punishments are quite common in these videos, with cold behavior. I want that too. I want to own a foot slave.” She looked to me, looked into my eyes, without amusement or sillyness. “I want to own you.” 

I let myself get carried-away in the moment, Rebeccas simple but unbelievable soon wish surprised me completely, and the obvious mixture from her friendliness and cheerfulness with her curiosity and new-found sadism excited me, and turned me on to no end. So I replied to her statement by holding her stare and bowed my head slightly.   
“Then I will be yours. I will belong to you, and only to you.”

“Truly?” She asked without hesitation, a calm tone leading her voice. 

“ I am your foot slave, mistress. I am yours now.”  
We smiled at each other a few, wonderful moments, before she grinned happily and let herself fall on her back to make herself comfortable.  
“Cool!” 

“Mh-hm” I nodded and stood up, ready to leave Rebeccas room, “as long as you don’t cut my limbs off or make me wear some ridiculous latex-mask…”

“Oh, I saw them!” she responded with an annoyed face.   
“This stuff is sooo fake-y! I mean seriously, who does that in private?!” she shouted while exerting her arms to her sides in an irritated manner. I laughed at her obvious criticism for mainstream-fetishporn, and she throwed her pillow at me.  
“I don’t plan to cut your limbs off. Yet!”

“Whatever floats your boat, right?” I shrugged. 

“Let’s make a safe word, anyways!” She proposed and lifted her back from bed again, getting into a thinking-position. After mere three seconds, she grinned at me stupidly and leaned her chin on her fingers.   
“How about… cheesecake?” 

I wouldn’t laugh. I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t give her that satisfaction. So I just slowly shook my head, preserving my poker face.   
Okay, there was a slight grin on my lips, only a little one!  
“You are such an airhead sometimes.”

More pillows flew towards me like missiles, and Rebecca laughed in a mixture from amusement and sheer outrage   
“You are my slave pet, you laugh about my fucking jokes!!” 

Maybe you found this particular talky part of my storing boring and unnecessary, but since I wouldn’t want you to think of Rebecca as a monster or a stereotypical dominatrix, I had to include it. Now, to the following six months. Rebecca got more bold, more dominant bit by bit, but even now, she still didn’t throw me into a rape-dungeon. In the next six months, I worshipped her feet without exception every single day. On the rare occasions that we weren’t together or couldn’t meet because of some reason like her staying over by friends or family, she always had a few heavily-worn socks and pairs of dirty shoes ready that she made me lick clean, inside and outside. Rebecca made sure that there wasn’t a single day in my life not filled with her feet anymore. She wanted me to be completely hers, but we still stayed friends, became closer day by day in fact. Most of the time we locked ourselves in when we came home, and Rebecca made up the lie that we were a couple so our housemates Ray and Nelly wouldn’t get suspicious. In her room I always licked Rebeccas tired, sweaty feet, only after I cleaned her boots and socks with my tongue of course. Then I massaged her toes with my fingers and lips for one or two hours, and after a few weeks she insisted that I kissed them slowly all the time while doing that, an order which I gladly obeyed to. That was our new routine, my fulfilled dream, every time felt amazing, I never, ever got tired of the wonderful, stinky, perfect feet of my friend, and she never got tired of teasing me with them. But soon getting her feet worshipped at home wasn’t enough for Rebecca anymore. Our first ‘Outside-Session’ was at uni, when she wanted me to suck her steaming toes in the toilet cubicle between two teaching units. It was rather shabby and ridiculous, but it was still somehow exciting for both of us, as I knelt before my mistress, who sat on the toilet, sucking her toes passionately while other students where only inches away. We giggled, because we obviously had fun. After that, she played with her feet on my legs and limbs in classes almost daily. It was the greatest, worst form of distraction, but with all strength of mind and willpower I avoided a drop of my grades. I wasn’t allowed to object to her teasing of course, because she was my mistress, and it was her right to play with her slave pet if she wished to. When she wanted to punish me (And she did!) she didn’t suffocate me again or anything like that, she just denied me the right to worship her feet for a full day or two. In the six passing months I became completely addicted to her feet - To the sweetly revolting smell, the salt-cheesy taste, the smooth, round form, everything about them, and Rebeccas giggle when I worshipped her. Taking that away from me even for a single day was maddening hell, and Rebecca knew that, she used it to train me more and more severe. And when you think feet-addiction is bullshit from some third-rate-fetishflick, imagine the following: You have a favorite dish, like strawberry cake, that you KNOW you love passionately, but you are never ever in your life allowed to eat it even once for, for example, 20 years. And then suddenly you may eat it every single day to your heart’s content, and you never seem to get tired of the taste and joy of having the chance to eat your favorite dish without anyone stopping you. Rebecca was my strawberry cake. Not just her feet, but the developing relationship with her.   
After two or three months she ordered me to take a pair of her used socks in my mouth for a whole night - At first I hesitated, worrying about suffocating, but I learned to breath completely through my nose and savored the taste of her worn socks till I fell asleep. Her next wish was to fixate her socks on my nose while sleeping. That was harder, but I enjoyed it. Then it was both together. Once, I think it was a saturday, she went to bed and ordered me to lick her feet all night long, without a single interruption. Would she ever feel my tongue stop, be it at night or when waking up, she would punish me thoroughly. And so, even though it took a fair amount of strength and will power, I licked her feet non-stop for seven hours. I sucked every single one of her perfect toes multiple times, I licked her gentle soles up and down, from left to right and back, or just took her feet in my mouth to warm them for a while with my tongue. I sensed that she fell asleep after twenty minutes or so, but as ordered I kept furiously worshipping my mistresses feet, because I loved it. I loved it so much. When she woke up in the morning I was slowly circling her toes with my tongue, she smiled at me satisfied, patted my head and praised me with   
“Good slave! You may sleep now.” I couldn’t have been any more happy. Often she just sat on her bed watching TV, and I laid before her, face up, to serve her as a foot-rest. Sometimes I licked her feet, sometimes I just breathed in. Before long we had a tradition at the beginning of every worship-session - I had to give both of her feet a long, deep kiss as a sign of my gratitude, which I really meant. She got that from an online-video, and liked the idea as she told me. I did too. Speaking of online-videos - Rebecca didn’t lose her cheerfulness and curiosity in this time. She often came to me excited with a new video or picture she saw and was like   
‘Oh! Oh! Can we try that?   
This is cool, let’s do this too!   
Look at them, isn’t that awesome?! You have to suck my toes like that for once too, okay?’   
And so on. I played along with all her ideas and plans, it was too great to see her enjoying and discovering our foot-fetish like that. So everything was going great for both of us, and six months later, at the end of december, our next mention-worthy developments took place. Christmas was closing in and since Rebeccas parents were in japan for their work, she probably would spend christmas here at home, as would I. My parents treated themselves to holidays in london. Our housemates, Ray and Nelly, also were a couple by now, and would spend their christmas at Nellys home. So… by chance or fate, Rebecca and I would be alone over christmas. Few days before, it was morning, she and I sat on our kitchen table, and Nelly was preparing something to eat for uni. While Rebecca read her book   
‘Human all too human’ I gorged down my cereals to have some more time to organize my learn books. At some point Rebecca seemed in the mood to tease me a bit, so she put her legs on the table and crossed her feet inches away from me, she was wearing thick, black winter socks, for days of course. They still didn’t reek, because I cleaned them every day. While Nelly prepared herself a soup, she glanced displeased at Rebeccas rude gesture and poked one of Rebeccas feet with her pointing finger.   
“You know, Becky… I remember there was once a time when you vowed to change your underwear more often, or at least...” the red head demonstratively closed her nose with two fingers, “are more subtle about it than that.”   
Rebecca took her sweet time to look up from her book, she smiled at her friend innocently and wiggled her toes.   
“Sorry, Nelly… do they smell?”

“No, I wouldn’t say they smell, I don’t think your feet smelled bad for a long time, so you improved on that, but… you know. The uncomfortable fragrance is still there.   
Oh, and your manners.” Now she slapped Rebeccas feet lightly, to which she removed them from the table with clicking her tongue. Nelly searched for my eyes, and I smiled compassionately. 

“I know you’re both super lovey-dovey, but it must bother you too, Tom. You could condition her a bit more.” 

Rebecca spluttered snorting, she quickly covered her face with the back of her hand, but it was too late, Nelly looked at her in confusion before looking back to me.  
“What’s so funny about that??”

I gave Rebecca a mean glance, but she responded to it with sticking her tongue out slightly. I cleared my throat and attended to my cereals again.  
“You get used to it when you’re constantly around her. You know how clingy Becky is…”   
I hoped that wasn’t too impertinent of me, I looked over to Rebecca and she smiled at me pleased, which calmed me. Nelly rolled her eyes and saw to her soup again.   
“That I know. But if you can’t take care of it, I’ll do it myself soon…”   
She left the kitchen, not without giving the giggling Rebecca a gentle chop on the head, and we were alone again.

Let me describe our room-mate a bit better. I will do that for a reason I won’t tell yet, maybe you can imagine it, but let’s leave it at that for now. Anyways, the thing you already know, she is a red-head. She has stunning, deeply red hair, abnormal blue eyes and full, pink lips that were a dream come true for every kissing-friend. When Rebecca was a ‘Natural, messy beauty’, Nelly was a ‘Selfmade Beauty’ - She took very good care of her appearance, hair, nails, clothes and language, and her personality was a bit more mature and serious than Rebeccas. With her 24 years, she was the oldest member of our apartment, after all. She was a bit smaller than Rebecca and I, but she made up for that with her commanding aura. When you gave Nelly alcohol, she turned into a giggling, no-fucks-giving party-monster, as you may remember from part one. Still, she was a warm-hearted, almost motherly kind of person, who always looked out for her friends and us in particular. And she was Rebeccas best female friend. Of course still nobody aside from Rebecca and me knew about our relationship. That was one of the first rule both of us decided on.   
As my mistress and I sat in kitchen, Rebecca lifte her foot again and stretched it in my face. I didn’t really react, which was a reaction on itself.   
“Do you want me to kiss your foot?”

“Would you like to kiss my foot?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll allow it.”

“Thank you.”  
I gave her soft, black-socked feet a slow, gentle kiss, and Rebecca removed her leg from the table afterwards. I finished my cereals and she put her book aside. I decided to talk a bit with Rebecca before I would go out to uni.  
“So, do you have any specific plans on what to do on christmas?”

She raised an eyebrow.   
“I thought we could spend it here, together.”  
Her tone was rather ease, but I sensed the uncertainty in Rebeccas voice. When there was one thing she couldn’t stand, it was loneliness. I cleaned my bowl and nodded at her comforting.  
“Yepp, of course we can. I had no other plans anyways, so I look forward to it.”

“Great!” Rebecca smiled. “And I promise it will be worth your time.” There it was again, the spark in her eyes. I knew what that meant. I sighed smirking, a mixture of excitement and tightness in my breast.  
“So it’s not just gonna be a christmas party, huh…?”

“Oh but it IS!” She laughed while standing up and putting her right arm around my shoulders roughly, pulling me towards her.   
“The first christmas party as my slave pet, a christmas party you will never forget. And guess what: Santa wears stinky socks this year.” 

“I swear, you’re preparing those lines in advance!”

“Actually, I don’t!” She laughed wholeheartedly, letting me go and grabbing her book to leave the kitchen before me. “I’m just a good learner… so don’t fall behind, yes my little, lovely foot slave?”

“... of course not, mistress.”

“Glad to hear that! See you later, and don’t forget I want to copy your notes for the upcoming test in the second break. If you behave nice and well, you may smell my socks and winter boots after that.”  
She didn’t wait for a response, and instead of saying something I hoped that Nelly and Ray didn’t overhear any of that. Rebecca became far too less cautious by the day, but then again, that just showed her easygoing and carefree personality. The next days were filled with me getting presents for a few, chosen people, Rebecca before everyone else. And trying to figure out what she could have planned for christmas. Which kind of video she researched this time. 

Little did I know that Rebecca had prepared herself for that christmas-party for a long time, and wanted it to be a new milestone in our relationship, a new step to her goal to enslave me completely under her feet. And while I was silly buying presents and thinking about what to cook at christmas, she sat giggling over her PC and planned her very own, holy christmas-session for her beloved pet.


	6. Christmas (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 years old Tom tells the story about how he became his roommate and best friend Rebeccas foot slave two years ago. He remembers how his relationship with the two years younger, cheerful girl started, how it developed, and how they both got closer exploring his foot fetish more and more severe.
> 
> This is what Rebecca is supposed to look like:  
> s17.directupload.net/images/19…
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Finally done with this chapter. Again, if you think there is too much sidestuff, talks and too less action, let me know, but I think it's a good middle. If there's anything about my style, the scenes or my english that bothers you, please let me know. You may also let me know if you like something in particular of course. :) (Smile)  
> This story is completely FICTIONAL. If you have any questions or suggestions, by all means, please let me know.
> 
> Have a great day!

One week before christmas, I started to get an idea which form Rebeccas and my christmas party would have. On the particular morning I saw her with her dark blue and black-striped overknee-socks for the first time. Something that flashy and colorful wasn’t her style at all, and when Nelly asked her for the reason for the new outfit, Rebecca just smirkingly answered she wanted to try something new, and shooted me a glance. Somewhere in the last six months I must had mentioned it.  
I didn’t remember when or how, but I mentioned that I love blue-black striped overknee-socks. This particular combination on a girl was rare, so in the past I was happy every time when I saw it on some girl, but of course Rebecca remembered that and bought herself a pair for me now. She was as gracious as she was cunning. Little to my, Nellys or Rays surprise, Rebecca wore them for the entire week. While Nelly merely dismissed it by now as her best friends bad behaviour, Ray scolded Rebecca for ruining her perfectly-new socks instantly. And I, well, I found myself staring now and then at her perfectly-shaped, slender legs in blue and black, disappearing in her dark, stuffy winter boots day after day. My mistress caught me staring way too often, and I regretted every time, for I knew it would only give her even more power over me. The letdown of that week was -  
No Foot worship-sessions. At all. The first time since I became Rebeccas foot slave, she forbid me to worship her feet for a week. And even though she had prepared plenty of worn socks and dirty shoes in advance for me, it was hard and nerve-racking, seeing her gorgeous socked feet every day, smelling the subtle notes of cheese and sweat, suffering her merciless teasing in our living room, when she pretended to read a book, but actually wiggled her toes around for me to see. To say it was hard would be the understatement of the year. But since I wasn’t like a drug-addicted just yet and we still spent time together, it was somehow fine. Rebecca wasn’t my fetish-fuel, she was one of the, maybe THE most important human being to me, even if she probably didn’t know that. If nothing else, a week of only personal interaction was a nice change. But eventually, christmas came. Nelly and Ray bid their farewell at forenoon, and Rebecca and I were alone. When we returned from our floor to the living room, she slumped herself on the couch and exhaled relaxed.  
“Really, I love them, and they’re fucking cute together, but jesus are they a handful sometimes…”

“No shit…” I shrugged and was about to sit next to Rebecca. She quickly stopped me with a gentle “No.” I stopped.  
“We’re alone now, Tom. Your place isn’t next to me, now is it?”  
That was the signal I waited for a long, long week. The signal that a week of no wonderful feet was over, and christmas was here. I immediately sunk to my knees, placed my head before Rebeccas boots and answered “No, mistress.”

“Good boy. I know this week was hard for you…” she whispered the last words, and caressed my cheek gently with the tip of her boot, “...not getting to show your absolute love and dedication for your mistresses perfect feet…”  
She lifted my chin with her foot and smiled at me sweetly.  
“But it wasn’t for nothing, foot slave. Now we’re all alone for a whole three days, and I intent to make full use of them.”

I caught myself grinning stupidly as I answered “Yes, mistress!”  
Unsurprisingly, Rebecca giggled at my blatant excitement.  
“Well, as we all know, christmas presents and dinner are at evening, so what will we do until then, I wonder…?” she laid her pointing finger on her lips, pretending to muse it over, while it was fully clear even to me that Rebecca already had everything planned out. But it was okay, because overdoing it a bit was part of the fun of our whole relationship to Rebecca.  
“Ah, that’s right, let’s start with my muddy winter boots. They were a present from Nelly, so I’d like them to be as clean as possible. Start by licking them completely spotless, foot slave!”  
She leaned back in the couch and crossed her boots in front of my face, my command to begin my work. I confirmed my mistresses order with a “Yes, mistress”. But before I started, I followed our ritual and gave her foot a long, deep kiss. Then I sticked my tongue out. Her black boots really were dirty, the soles were slightly brown from the mudd she went through - probably intentional - and there were small stains all over them. Licking actual, muddy dirt could be a bit unhealthy, but I trusted that Rebecca made sure not to step into something seriously disgusting.

I started by slowly sucking at the tip of her left boot, then I worked myself around the sides, the taste was grim, flat and not very sweaty, but I didn’t care for that. I was allowed to kneel in front of my mistress and clean her boots with my tongue the first time for a week, so it was delicious and fulfilling to me. I eagerly licked the backside of her boot and even sucked her shoelaces completely clean. Eventually Rebecca commented boringly “Don’t forget to lick the sole, there’s quite some dirt cumulated there, eagerly waiting for your tongue.”

“Yes, Mistress.”  
She lifted her boot slightly, and the brown rubber sole was indeed thoroughly smudged and crusted by dirt and mud. I started with a slow, long lick across her whole sole, and as appalling and nauseously the taste was, I still enjoyed it because I knew how lucky I was to serve Rebecca. I started so suck on specific, especially dirty spots on her sole with my lips, enclosed them around the dirt and closed my eyes to enjoy it to the fullest.  
“Don’t forget to decently clean them over your enjoyment, or I will punish you.” Rebecca commented with clear amusement in her voice. I responded and gilded my tongue up and down her sole, she moved her foot to all sides so I could lick and clean it from every angle. When I thought I was done with her first sole, she suddenly stuffed half of her boot forceful into my mouth, twisting and turning it playfully, almost crushing my tongue.  
“Suck on my boot for a bit longer, just to be sure it’s clean. Okay?”  
Was her voice ever sweeter than that?  
Was her voice ever more commanding than that?  
I didn’t know, but I embraced her boot in my mouth, moved my tongue around it eagerly and used my hands to stuff her foot even deeper in. Rebeccas encouraging, gentle laugh were my reward and told me she was happy with her slave. I released every tiny grain and bit of dirt from her boot when she took it out of my mouth, placed it on the floor and lifted her other boot in front of me.  
“Now the other boot, and then we’ll see how well you performed.”  
I kissed it passionately and started licking and sucking it clean while Rebecca watched me rather pleased. After another ten minutes of boot-sucking, she pulled her foot out of my mouth and ordered me to move a bit back. Then Rebecca examined her black boots carefully from all sides, but of course that was only for show. I was her slave for six months now, I knew perfectly well how to clean her shoes to please her. And so she nodded at me, smiling.  
“Good job, my cute, little slave pet. Did it taste good?”

“Yes, mistress. Thank you very much, mistress.”

“That’s great to hear! We still have a few hours of time, so do you feel like doing anything?”  
She asked me in a carefree manner, and I know she was half-joking, half-serious. Rebecca wanted me to keep worshipping her, but if I wanted to to something else with her, she would let me do that too. But I waited too long to be her slave again.  
“Anything that you see fit for me is my upmost joy, mistress.” 

Rebecca giggled. “I just love your slave-lines Tom, you’re really getting better with them by the day.”

“Thank you very much, mistress. It’s only because of your training.”  
She placed one of her boots on my head and grinded it a bit, while she turned our TV on.  
“I am in the mood for a good, cheesy christmas movie, and we have more of enough of them today. Meanwhile you will get the honor of being my eager footrest for the entire time, isn’t that great?”  
Her silly excitement infected me, so I answered happily.  
“Yes, mistress.Thank you so much, mistress!”

“You’re welcome. Now, lay down with your face up, so your mistress can relax her feet a bit.”  
I did as told and Rebecca placed her now-clean boots directly on my face and made sure to cover it completely with them. The sensation was soft and cold, far from unpleasant. There was a subtle fragrance of dirt left, which I careful inhaled. I could feel Rebecca relaxing on the couch, and two hours went by. Now and then she would lift one of her boots and command “Lick.” or “Smell.” which I happily did. Aside from that there was only my best friends peaceful breathing and her hilarious laughter at the dumbest parts of the movie. I could have laughed too, but I contained myself. It wasn’t my part to be entertained and have fun right now, it was my part to serve my mistress.

When the movie was over, Rebecca ordered me to kiss her boots again. After I did, she allowed me to sit next to her and asked me if I had prepared anything for dinner.

“Yepp, I have. Your favorite christmas food actually, noodle salad with lots of fresh vegetables and laurel sauce. And self-baked oreo-cake for desserts. Is that alright?” 

Rebecca grinned happily, it was a different grin from our sessions, it showed affection.  
“Thank you Tom... that sounds great! Do you want to prepare it now?”

I nodded and got up to make my way to the kitchen. Rebecca grasped my hand and looked up to me curiously.  
“Can I help you somehow? I could cut the vegetables.”

“No, I think you should watch some more cheap christmas flicks, they get the best of you, really.”  
I allowed myself the liberty to tease her now and then even after our relationship began, and Rebecca appreciated it. She rolled her eyes, shrugged and gave me a push out of the living room, smiling.  
“Aaalright then, Macho man will take care of everything, and young Becky will watch a christmas carol. But those vegetables are better perfectly chopped!!”

I prepared dinner and heard Rebecca giggle every few minutes. I myself was excited about if my dinner would taste her, and what she had in mind for us for the rest of the evening.Worshipping her boots was already great, but I knew she would make use of her blue and black overknee-socks.

When I was finished, I served her dinner and sat with her at our living room table. The salad was in a big bowl in the middle, while each of us had a small one, and the oreo cake was also there. It turned out quite good for my first try, if I dared to say so myself. But of course food wasn’t what I was truly looking for. And as if Rebecca was reading her slaves mind, she smiled at me knowingly.  
“Looks and smells delicious, Tom. Thanks for preparing all that.”

“My pleasu-”

I was interrupted. Rebecca took the salad-bowl and dropped to the floor in front of her her just like that. It made a ‘Clong’-sound, but due to its size happily almost nothing spilled. Still, I was completely surprised and didn’t know what to say. Rebecca looked at me, her smile well hidden.  
“Get on your knees. Now.”

I knew her tone. I wasn’t allowed to disobey now at all. I immediately kneeled before her and the bowl in front of her, pressing my forehead in the carped.  
“No no, that’s not right… look up, I want you to see it. It’s all for you, after all…”

I did as I was told and looked up just the right moment to see Rebecca taking off her shoes. Her blue black-striped soles came out, and they were considerable dirtied and darkened, without hesitation Rebecca stuffed them into the enormous bowl, sauce spilled on my face and I was speechless.

“Don’t be mad, yes? I already have some of it in my own bowl, don’t worry. Now…” Rebecca leaned forward, leaning her face on her fingers while grinning down at me, ”consider this my first christmas present for you, foot slave. Are you hungry…?”

I snapped out of it. I lowered my head and answered “Yes, mistress.”

“Good. I’m hungry too. And while I will eat up here…” she began furiously moving her socked, sweaty, dirty feet around in the salad bowl, her feet got completely smeared and messed with sauce and pieces of vegetables, and the salad darked a bit, but Rebecca didn’t seem to care in the slightest.  
“... You will eat where you belong, down at my feet.” She took a plate she seemingly had prepared beforehand without me noticing and laid it down on the floor before the bowl. One last time she wiggled and moved her feet and toes through the salad before pulling them out and placing them on the plate, crossed. They were dripping with sauce and food.  
“But as you can see, salad would have been too good for you lowly slave pet. I will enjoy it to the fullest, but you’re my slave, so you’re not allowed to eat the same food as me anymore. From now on, always when we’re alone, you will only eat food that was finished by my feet beforehand. Understood?”

Was that real? It probably was. And so I couldn’t do anything but answer.  
“... Yes, mistress…”

“For today you get to eat a nice, smelly sweat-sauce-salad right from my stinky socks which I wore for a week. bon appétit!”  
She wiggled her toes lively another time and started to eating her salad delighted. When I was still paralyzed staring at her dirtied feet in front of me with salad all over them, Rebecca pushed me ungentle in the face with one.  
“Did I make myself not clear, foot slave? Start eating from my feet, now.”

“Yes, Mistress…”  
The moment of joy came when I realized what was going on. Rebecca had prepared herself for this, and how well. I brought my mouth closer to the plate with her feet and started to suck some sauce from her socked toes. It was the delicious salad I made alright, but with a strong, bitter note that was just beyond amazing. Greedily I took all five of her toes in my mouth, sucked on them and swallowed the tiny pieces of vegetables, I only now realized how her feet reeked through the aroma of the salad, which only made me wanting to eat from them even more. I took her cleaned toes out of my mouth and licked across the whole sole of her other foot, noodles, vegetables, sauce and sock-fuzz gathered in my mouth, I wanted to swallow it when Rebecca intervened.  
“Stop! I want you to keep it in your mouth for a minute. Savor the taste and smell, then you may swallow your mistresses delicious slave-feed.”

“Yff, Mfftreff...”  
I happily played around with the dirty, sweaty, and still delicious salad in my mouth, moved it to different sides with my tongue and smelled on her socked soles while doing it until Rebecca ordered me to swallow. I did and was hit with a wave of euphoria. My pants were on the verge of bursting. I kissed her feet in gratitude and continued to eat from them, meanwhile I could hear Rebecca enjoying her food too.  
“It’s great to have a friend who is not only your submissive foot slave but also a great cook. You may take that as a compliment!”

“Thank… you…” I could hardly be happy about Rebeccas praise or even concentrate on it, I was too indulged in eating from her feet, freeing every tiny piece of food from her socks and swallowing a lot of fuzz and dirt in the process. Suddenly she lifted her right foot, slammed it in the bowl again, moved it around a bit and rammed her foot in my mouth, I swallowed it almost completely.  
“Here, let me help you a bit… jeez, you’re such a big boy, but you still need help eating…”  
She moved her foot around in my mouth playfully, wiggled around her toes and smiled at me honey-sweet, I moved my tongue around her foot as good as I could, tried to clean it, eat from it, suck on it as strong as possible, then Rebecca pulled it out and a stream of spit connected her foot with my mouth.  
“So messy… you really are a slave pet. Oh well, you will clean it later anyways, now will you?”

“Y-Yes mistress!!”  
Rebecca smirked and continued to stuff her feet in my mouth after plunging it in the salad-bowl. We ate like this for more than ten minutes, eventually Rebecca removed her feet from my mouth and pushed my head down with them, using it as a comfortable foot rest.  
“Pheww… that was great. Too bad we can’t give Nelly or Ray some of that salad…”  
Since my face was buried in the ground I couldn’t see Rebecca, but knowing her I was sure she looked at me.  
“Well, technically we COULD, but I think we rather should not… don’t you agree?”

“Yes… mistress.”

“But the best part is still coming. Your oreo cake, slave! You know, let’s make eating it even more fun!”  
She did cut two or three pieces and lifted her feet from my head, placing another bowl in front of me. The two pieces of cake were before my face for two seconds before Rebecca smashed them with her feet, grinding and turning them on the plate until her soles, arches and toes were completely covered in it.  
“Let’s make a bet… I will eat one piece of your wonderful-looking cake, and you will suck two from my dirtied feet. If you’re faster than me, I’ll reward you afterwards, but my feet have to be COMPLETELY clean, got it?”

It sounded great, it sounded fictional and unreal, but eating cake from rebeccas feet in my favorite socks was something I would have murdered for once.  
“Yes, mistress.”

“If you’re slower though, you’re not allowed to worship my feet for the rest of the evening. How does that sound, hm?”  
Her amusement and enjoyment were not hidden one bit, Rebeccas sweet, playful smile beamed down one me, and my long face had to be obvious too, because she laughed.  
“Awww, don’t worry, okay Tom? You’re a good feet licker, aren’t you? You will make it, I believe in you!”

I hesitated for another second, then I nodded.  
“Yes, mistress!”

“Great! Good luck!” She started gently eating her cake with a fork and commented her first bite with a “Mhhhh…. you truly excelled yourself with that one, Tom!”  
But I had no time to be flattered. I took all five toes of her left, creamy foot in my mouth and sucked on them frantically, I moved my tongue between every toe as far as the sock fabric let me, without taking my mouth off I licked her sole down, the cake was still delicious, but I didn’t really have time to enjoy it. I sucked and niblet on her arche, and Rebecca was gracious enough to lift it a bit to make it easier for me. When I slowly licked the upper side of her foot, she commented giggling  
“Halfway through, foot slave!”  
I took her right foot in both of my hands and pushed it into my mouth, wiggled my warm tongue around it to get every spot of her sock nice and clean, my whole face was messed up with dough, cream and cookie-crumbs, but I didn’t care. I had to win this, I had to show my mistress how fast I could clean her wonderful feet, so I sucked and kissed her toes, Rebecca turned them so my tongue could reach every side, and when I was done with the foot I took both of her feet in front of my face and licked the blue and black striped socks a final time, slowly, thoroughly, gentle, from down to top. My mouth, nose and face were filled and covered in sweat, dirt, fuzzle and food, but her feet were perfectly clean aside from the wetness of my saliva, and I called out “Done!!”

I saw up to see if Rebecca was finished, and I saw she looked at me while eating her last piece of cake. She slowly chewed it with a smug smile, and when she was done, she turned her head a bit to the side while staring down to me.  
“You were faster than me, slave. Let’s see if you were diligent too…”  
She took her feet in der hands one by one and examined them more careful than after any other worship-session so far, I could see the concentration on her face, showing how much Rebecca was into this by now. After two or three minutes she stretched her legs and relaxed.  
“There are some tiny crumbs here and there left, but I’ll graciously overlook that. You won, foot slave.”

I couldn’t stop myself from grinning like an idiot. But of course I didn’t forget my place, so I bowed down and replied “Thank you, mistress.” To finish it off, I gave both of her feet a long kiss and said “Thanks for the delicious meal.”

“You’re welcome… sharing is caring, all the more at christmas. You prepared the food, I… added the spices.”  
I kept myself from laughing. Rebecca wanted me to, but I would not, because I was not allowed to as her slave right now. Then a few minutes passed with us just sitting there silently. When I carefully looked up, Rebecca sat there in her carefree manner, her chin on the back of her hand, looking down on me. Then I realized what I had to do.  
“Mistress…”

“Yes, slave pet?”

“You… uhm… promised me a reward, if I… would win…”

“Now DID I?” Rebecca was happy that I finally brought it up myself, it was clear from her cheerful voice. “Then I should better keep my promise, don’t you think?”

“Yes… mistress.” I replied, my face on the ground. Rebecca lifted her right foot to stroke my head with it gently while she was musing over something, a treatment I really, really enjoyed and loved. It felt good and gentle, and like I really was her dog.

“Let me think… ah, that’s right. We can do that. Slave, sit down over there, your back against the wall.” She indicated towards a wall near our christmas tree, so I did that, crawled over there and sat up. Rebecca followed me with her chair which she placed in front of me so we could look each other in the eyes. I sat on the ground, her knees in front of me, and was excited to learn about my hard-earned reward.

“As you MAY HAVE noticed, I bought a pair of new socks…” She talked to herself while looking around the room, her tone clearly in an ironic voice.  
I simply replied “I noticed.” which made her giggle even though she clearly intended not to.  
“Since these beautiful, black and blue striped overknee-socks are your favorite, I wanted to give you the chance to eat from them, but I also used them to contain something.”

“Con… tain…?”

Without further talking, Rebecca took her overknees off, but instead of sweaty bare feet, there were some black ankle socks, steaming from heat and sweat. Literally. There was some thin steam around them. The nauseating smell was fainting.

“How… how long did you wear them… under the overknees…?”

“Oh, I wore them way longer, don’t worry… maybe three weeks…? Should be enough for a fine, developed taste anyways.”

I looked up to her grinning, superior expression of total power and control.  
“Taste…?”

“Yes, my privileged lowly foot slave, taste!”  
She took them out, placed them on her toes and moved her feet towards me.

“Open up wide.”  
I did, it was more of a reflex by now. No second later stuffed Rebecca her black socks in my mouth ruthless with her beautiful toes, and when the foul, suffocating taste reached my tongue, she already stood in front of me to wrap one of her overknees around my head. I didn’t know what happened, but I tried to not move.  
“Don’t worry, I will make sure you won’t suffocate. Only enough to be completely surrounded by my feet you love so much, Tom...”  
She finished wrapping it around my face, and made sure the toe part was exactly over my nose. After that she fixated my hands with her other overknee-sock, so I could not move at all anymore. Then she sat back on her chair satisfied and pushed her naked feet against my face, pressing my head against the wall and forcing me to completely taste and smell her socks. This time, it was too much. My mouth was entirely filled with her for weeks worn dirty socks which tasted like molden cheese and rancid sweets, both of her socks took so much room that they were pressed against my tongue and throat, forcing me to completely taste them all the time unlike before. Her likewise filthy overknees were tightly wrapped around my head and face, not tight enough to suffocate me, but tight enough to let me no other choice but to breath through her socks frantically to survive. And on top of all that, I could feel the weight and form of her big, soft soles pressing against my whole face to make sure there was no inch of air between her socks and my nose. I was, more than ever before, absolutely, thoroughly, effectively dominated by her feet from all sides, my taste, smell, feel, every sensation was filled with them completely, and my total unableness to move even the slightest while my mistress controlled me to her amusement made it even more unbearable. What really pushed me over the line though was Rebeccas sweet, gentle giggle as she watched her work satisfied, watched how she had full dominance over me by now, her loving foot slave who would do literally anything to be with her and under her feet. My pants couldn’t keep it anymore. I couldn’t hold myself back anymore, willpower or not. I surrendered to Rebecca wholly, Rebecca that I loved and worshipped, and so I came. I had an orgasm, probably the hardest in years, everything turned white, I inhaled the smell of her socks, flavored the taste of her sweat, and pushed my face against her feet. Then it was over and I slumped down exhausted and at the end of my strength. Rebecca removed her foot, stood up and kneeled before me, then she removed her socks too and took the others out of my mouth. My face was almost teary, I breathed heavily, but never before in my life was I happier, seeing Rebeccas pleased, little smile.  
“Now you finally came for once to the feet of your mistress, Tom. Merry Christmas... and to many, many more orgasms that turn you more and more into my devoted, obedient foot slave…”  
Then Rebecca kissed me. Kissed me, and forced her tongue into my mouth, before it connected with mine. It was warm and gentle, but demanding nonethless. A fitting reward for a well-behaving toy.

There was no turning back anymore.  
Both of us knew that.  
Best friends? Definitely . But sooner or later mistress and foot slave before anything else. I was happy with our relationship, and would always be happy with it, no matter how it turned out. Or at least that’s what I was sure of.  
Together, with Rebecca.  
Our fetish-filled-relationship had still only begun though, as I would soon find out...


	7. Christmas (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 years old Tom tells the story about how he became his roommate and best friend Rebeccas foot slave two years ago. He remembers how his relationship with the two years younger, cheerful girl started, how it developed, and how they both got closer exploring his foot fetish more and more severe.
> 
> This is what Rebecca is supposed to look like:  
> s17.directupload.net/images/19…
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I wrote and finishe this chapter rather spontaneous last night, after watching... uh... material for reference. It makes it less planed, but more natural and honest which I like. If there's anything about my style, the scenes or my english that bothers you, please let me know. You may also let me know if you like something in particular of course. :) (Smile)  
> This story is completely FICTIONAL. If you have any questions or suggestions, by all means, please let me know.
> 
> Have a great day!

A few minutes after my first orgasm in one of my foot worship-sessions with Rebecca… after my first kiss with her, she already gave me her next order, gave me no break. She was serious when she said she would make full use of the holidays.  
After she enjoyed some hot tea, she ordered me to get over to her by flipping her fingers and pointing in front of the couch where she sat now. I laid down and she placed her naked feet on my face.  
“Suck my toes, foot slave. As long as you want to. But do it gently. Affectionate. Show me just how incredible much you love them.”

“Yes, mistress.”  
I didn’t care in the slightest that I had barely recovered from my ‘reward’ not even ten minutes ago. Her warm, soft feet rested on my entire face, her round, divine toes touched my lips and I couldn’t hold back worshipping them passionately to show Rebecca my gratitude for today. I opened my mouth and she slowly lowered her toes so I could wrap my lips around them. I sucked on her peach-colored feet, first all of her toes at once, then even slower one by one. I took them into my mouth and wrapped my tongue around them again and again and again, now and then Rebecca would wiggle and move them a bit, which made me even more eager to cover them completely in my saliva. It was different than usual - When I was allowed to worship her toes every day, I sucked on them furiously, eager to drink the sweat and dirt they were covered in. But now I didn’t have them for a week, and so I took my time, enjoyed every second of sucking, licking and worshipping my mistress perfect, delicious toes. When I sucked all of them more than twenty times without a break, I licked between them carefully, there was hardly anything left there, but I didn’t care. I didn’t suck her toes to clean them today, I sucked them to enjoy their taste over and over again. And Rebeccas feet always were the most heavenly between her toes, where her feet tasted almost sweet, with only a subtle, bitter note that had made me addicted a long time ago already. More than half an hour must have passed with Rebecca just sitting on the couch and enjoying her hot tea and me sucking her toes in silence, never happier than before. Eventually, she withdraw her big toe from my mouth and said ‘Stop’ in a gentle voice. I closed my mouth and she laid down her saliva-glistening feet on my face again before she spoke with a satisfied tone.  
“You’re sucking on them for almost an hour now, slave. Do you really love my toes that much?”

“Yes, mistress. I love your toes more than anything else.”

“More than anything else on the world?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Say it again.”

“I love your wonderful, perfect toes more than anything else on the world, mistress.”

Rebecca giggled and rewarded me by gently caressing my lips with her toes.  
“Good boy. But then again… you already worshipped my feet for many hours a few times, so I shouldn’t be surprised anymore… guess you’re just completely addicted, huh?”

“... I… I am, mistress!”

“Well”, Rebecca lifted her feet just slightly above my face, ”how fortunate for you that you can get your beloved drug as much as you want. But show some more gratitude, okay? Kiss my feet for thirty minutes. No interruptions. And I don’t mean quick, small kisses. Kiss them like they’re your lover. Which they are, in a way.”  
Rebecca wanted this christmas to be a turning point. Wouldn’t I have realized that until now, now it was plain obvious. She bombed me with her feet, left out every unze of humor and forced me into complete submission. But why not? Dreams come true when you let them.

“Yes, mistress.”  
I started to kiss her feet, well-thought, long and earnest kisses, first her smooth soles, then again her toes, her arches and her sides. I tried to make use of every kiss I ever gave to a girl, used my tongue now and then, tried to imagine her feet are the lover I always dreamed of kissing, and gave it my all. Her sweet, salty fragrance hung in my nose all the time and did his part to made me completely love-drunk. I didn’t get many giggles though, as Rebecca probably contained herself, but I was focused completely on my order anyways. Every kiss I placed on every inch of her feet was more eager, more serious. My kissing seemed to improve even in this thirty minutes, and now and then I could catch a glance at Rebeccas positively-surprised smile down towards me. But I didn’t allow me to stop even for a second. When the time was over, I had kissed her feet over a thousand times. And I would have continued if not for her pulling them away to her left side.  
“Slowly our hard training begins to bear fruit, foot slave. This was your best foot-kissing by far until now, it felt pretty damn great. You truly showed how much you appreciate being my lowly, worthless slave pet.”  
Then Rebecca stroked my hair with one of her feet rewardingly, which was the greatest praise I could ever hope to get.

“Thank you very much, mistress. Thanks for making me your foot slave.”  
I wanted to always keep my relationship with Rebecca, but that had nothing to do with what we were right here, right now. I wished for this, and now I had to, no, I was allowed to live out the consequences. Rebecca lifted her foot from my head and smirked audibly.  
“You know how it is… you’re very welcome. This whole thing becomes less and less a kindness from me towards you, and more and more a deep, complex thing that is just incredible fun and fulfilling for both of us… don’t you think, Tom? Oh, and you may stand up. I give you a break from your slave-personality now.”  
I hesitated for a long moment before I got up because at this point it felt rather strange to just stand up, but eventually I did and sat before the couch cross-legged.  
“Thank you… and yes… I think so too. And I’m happy you’re blooming in this thing so much more and more. We really discovered something in you there.”

Rebecca supported her smiling chin with both of her hands as she looked at me curiously.  
“What is it we discovered?”

I smiled too. Then I answered, my voice not too serious, not too silly.  
“Your unmatched sadism.”

She laid a finger on her lips as response and avoided my eyes for a few moments. Then she slumped into the sofa and looked at me weirdly, like she wasn’t sure what to made of my answer.  
“Is it really sadism? It feels more like I discovered that I’m not only a little, cute teenage girl-biology-student…  
I can be a goddess who deserves to be worshipped, if I want to be.”  
The casual and bored manner in which she said this as if we were just talking about the climatic change and the current political affairs was indescribably hot, likable and so completely Rebecca. If I wouldn’t be so exhausted at this point I would have been incredible turned on. But I still wanted her to continue. I wanted Rebecca to develop further. I was the slave, but funny enough, in a Way I was the one orchestrating our conversation now.  
“And… since you’re a goddess now… what is it that makes you worship-worthy?”

Rebecca saw right through me immediately. Her for a split second confused look with lowered eyebrow almost instantly vanished and turned into a careful-hidden, but unconceivable beaming amusement. She played along, and turned serious again.  
“My feet… are perfect. Every inch of them is beautiful and mesmerizing. Half a year ago I still thought they’re only disgusting, smelly, unpopular-making gadgets to walk from point A to B, but you showed me otherwise. You showed me which power they give me over you. They’re enough to completely enslave you, or aren’t they?”  
Rebecca lifted them, only a bit. I saw her soles, saw their gentle form. But I wanted to be cunning for once too.   
“No, actually they aren’t.” Rebecca was dumb-struck, she definitely expected a devoted ‘yes mistress’, a nice victory for me, “if I wanted only a pair of feet I could have gotten that from you without worshipping you, like in the beginning. No, what made me want to submit to you completely was everything else too, your commanding aura, your playfulness, your joy in subduing me, the person the feet belonged to. That’s why I submitted to you with all I have.”  
Embarrassing. A lot. Or it would have been, a few months ago. That was long over. Rebecca and me saw in each others eyes without a certain expression, before she stood up and crouched down before me to be on my eye level. Then she turned her head a bit curiously and came close, real close. I wasn’t prepared so I didn’t flinch back. Then I saw a spark in her beautiful, green gray eyes when she whispered  
“You didn’t submit to me with all you have yet, nor did you submit to me completely. But you will… eventually.”  
Then she smiled. A warm, girlish smile, stood up and left.  
“Aaaaai…. have to get a shower now! And nothing personal Romeo, but you should go afterwards.”

I nodded, absent-minded.  
“Whatever you say...shot caller.”

And so we took our showers. After that, the worshipping was over for now, and that was okay. It was christmas after all, and Rebecca was excited to get her gifts. I bought her a book from Nietzsche she had wanted for a long time, which earned me a hug. She also got a coupon for a professional pedicure from me, which made her and me too laugh when she unpackaged it. Lastly, I presented her with a really expensive, but really awesome new pair of punkish boots. They had a deep, almost bloody red tone, were big and heavy and had black shoe laces and ornaments all over them. They were girlish, but inarguable still incredible badass. It made me happy how truly beaming and excited Rebecca was about the gift, she hugged me half to death and kissed me, on my lips. She didn’t mean it in a romantic manner, but I still enjoyed it very much.

“Thank you so, soo much, Tom! I promise, I will wear them to death and beyond so you can worship my feet in them.”  
Her playful tone indicated she was more joking than serious, but we both knew that we already looked forward to our first session with them.

I for my part got a ton of my beloved blueberries from Rebecca, a whole collection of books from Freud that I couldn’t afford myself, and four or five of my favorite movies of alltime on bluray. I felt bad Rebecca did spent so much money on me, but she told me it was nothing and that her best friend on the planet was worth that. That was a long, silent moment and eventually, I shed a tear or two, which made her first hug me, then laughingly tease me to death for it.

“Oh, you’re not finished yet. Here’s another gift for you!”  
Rebecca threw a small box towards me, with a rather guilty conscience I unpackaged it and was quite surprised - In my hands were Rebeccas white ankle socks she wore back then. The filthy ankle socks she wore when I first worshipped her, but fresh an washed like new, with a little ribbon around them. I looked up to Rebecca to find her grinning.  
“The very socks that made you my foot slave, Tom… the socks that made you fall in love with my feet completely. I hope you will hold them dear as an important memory of both of us.”

I hold them to my face and smiled.  
“I will, definitely. Thank you.”

“... mh-hm.”

I already wanted to lay them down when Rebecca dramatically interrupted.  
“Buuut… there’s even something inside them!!”  
She pointed to the socks in my hands giggling silly, I unwrapped the ribbon in surprise and checked the insides of the white fabric - Indeed. There was a self-made pendant out of iron wire and soft wool in there - It formed the letters  
‘Rebeccas Foot Slave’. I looked up to her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged smirking, avoiding my eyes.  
“Too much?”

“May… be a tiny bit.”

“COME ON!” She laughed while jumping towards me “This took four or five hours, and I hurt my fucking fingers a few times in the process! You better appreciate that, and wear it every time you get to work done there!”

I thought about it for a minute, thought about how much work Rebecca had with this and came to the conclusion it was cute. Cute in a morbid, loveable way.  
“I will. Thanks, Becky.”

Was I dreaming or did she blush for a moment before she turned around and mustered a “Sure… you’re welcome.” ? But I decided to leave it at that, asking further would earn me a punishment, from Rebecca AND from my mistress.  
We spent the rest of the evening watching one of the movies Rebecca gifted me on our couch, playing chess against each other which of course I lost, and eventually going to bed. Rebecca wanted me to come in her room too, and I knew what that meant. I laid the pendant around my neck and entered her room. She made herself comfortable in her bed and sticked her feet out.  
“Get on all fours.” Rebecca commanded. I did and crawled over to her bed so her feet hung over my head.  
“Smell my feet. I want you to stick your nose between my toes, smell every inch of my soles and the arches too. Until I fell asleep, got it? Then you may take my overknee-socks and have some fun with them in your own room until you fall asleep. Understand?”

“Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress.”

“... good night then, foot slave. And look forward to tomorrow…”  
Rebecca giggled amused and moved into a sleeping position. I raised my head a bit to have her soft feet in front of my face and gently started sniffing them. They were freshly washed and completely clean, so it was Rebeccas very own scent I smelled, her sweet, natural scent that I loved just as much as her sweat. I moved my nose over her entire sole, careful and slowly, and didn’t breath too intense to not disturb my mistress. My cold breathing was supposed to be relaxing for her. Eventually, I heard Rebeccas quiet, steady breathing, and calmly left the room. I didn’t take her overknees with me. Instead I got to bed too, and took her clean, white ankle socks with me. I hold them to my face, on my nose and inhaled carefully, remembered our first session and happily fell asleep.


End file.
